War Torn
by Vaerin7
Summary: Goliath and his clan have moved to Karakura for a bit of peace, but find new evolved gargoyles at war.  When they find ivory statues in the snow, will they be pulled into this war as well.  And what's so special about the small orangette? Mpreg GrimmIchi
1. Discovery in the Snow

Part 1- Discovery In the Snow

It's been 1000 years since they were plunged into such an unshakable sleep, trapped within stone for so much longer than they would've liked… and after they had just begun to settle down in their new peace. Manhattan had been enjoyable, but smog ridden and full of crime. Their clan had flown for so long to find a nice peaceful place to stay, a place bereft of the complications of a large city… something of a vacation spot. Their journey has led them to a small area with a town called Karakura, the forests surrounding this place hiding a long forgotten mansion. The snow blankets the area as they investigate their new home, the gargoyles spreading out to cover more ground in case this place, too, has unknown threats. A young female with long black hair and light purple skin, wings clasped about her shoulders like a cape, that first finds the curious statue. That long thick tail, so reptilian in appearance, sways back and forth as she studies it.

"Father!" she calls. "Look what I found."

The girl's name is Angela, a gargoyle with a sweet disposition and an insatiable curious streak. The cold wind ruffles her sand colored tunic, thin spaghetti straps holding up a bodice that falls into a loincloth, but her thick skin feels nothing of the chill. A male that looks so much like her, though larger and built with much more muscle, steps up to her. His skin is a tad darker than hers, though still purple, his own wings are unfurled in an attempt to state his status as clan leader to any who may threaten those he protects. As he gets nearer, the others join them. There are eight in all, though one is merely a pet… more of a dog than anything else, it's skin a blue tinge with a light blue underbelly. The 'dog' has no wings, not like them, but it has spikes down the spine of it's back.

"Bronx! No, get back here!"

The one who spoke is small, much smaller than any of the rest, and is build far more differently. His wings are connected to his arms, so like a flying squirrel although they're obviously more bat-like in the webbing and spines. Olive green is his skin tone, his eyes large and almost innocent.

"Lexington, look what I found," Angela grins. "What do you suppose it is?"

"… A statue," he says flatly. "No gadgets, no wires, no chips… nothing to be concerned with."

"But… We're statues during the day," she points out with a smirk.

Lexington is a technical wiz, always taking contraptions apart and putting them back together, but rarely bothers to understand more simplistic things. It's not that he can't, it's just that they don't challenge him enough. Goliath, Angela's father, steps closer to the statue, brushing snow off the finely chiseled shoulder of the muscular male. He hums, curiosity his daughter shows often finally touching the surface of his eyes. There's not one… but two figures in this statue. Beneath the man sprawled on the ground… is a smaller female curled up with fear in their eyes. The snow hinders their sight, Goliath beginning to brush it off with the help of Angela and his mate, Demona. Demona is a lovely female gargoyle with long flowing crimson locks, light blue skin, and a demonic personality when in a fight. Goliath loved her more than anything, but a pact with a human named Macbeth kept her from him and they grew apart, only coming back together after everything that happened in Manhattan.

"Goliath, look!" Demona gasps.

He long slender, clawed finger points to a winding tail that emanates from the male statue. It isn't like them, that's for sure, but as they had slept for those 1000 years they had heard many evolutions had taken place. Gargoyles simply weren't the same anymore, as some were flyers and some walked the earth like humans. Some chose to turn to stone and others had no choice, much like themselves. Then there were those rare cases, back when females were scarce and nature needed to preserve their species.

"This could be an evolved gargoyle," Angela says excitedly. "I heard they can walk among humans without trouble!"

"Poppycock," a large older male scoffs.

Hudson used to be a clan leader, though now he's happy being Goliath's advisor. He's a burly man with a pot belly, a thick white beard, and thinning white hair. He's set in the old ways, one could tell that by his outfit without trouble… metal shoulder plates, mahogany tunic with matching gladiator bands around his ankles, sand colored pants, and a brown loincloth. He looks almost as though he'd fit in perfectly in the age of castles and kings.

"A gargoyle is a gargoyle, we're all the same," he grumbles. "These 'evolved gargoyles' are nothing but demons of nature."

"… Uh… aren't we demons, too?" a hefty gargoyle murmurs.

"Of course not, Broadway!"

"Actually, we are," Lexington mutters.

The old man throws his arms up in the air in defeat, as once Lexington starts something he never lets go until he's made his point. Angela growls in annoyance, going back to clearing away snow. The male's wings are curled to shelter the small female, but there are holes and tears in some of the membrane that would make that difficult.

"Mother… what happened to his wings?" she asks the only one still paying attention.

"… Hmm… It looks like he was in a fight," Demona says quietly. "That's so strange, it's supposed to be peaceful here. There are three clans in this area, but they've all claimed their own territories and one is never heard from. There should be no fighting."

"Not unless their own clans did it," Hudson suggests. "Like I said… a gargoyle is a gargoyle."

"True."

"Why won't they wake up?"

Broadway, the bald heavy set male with green-blue skin and spike down the back of his neck, leans closer to study the female. Pointing out what everyone else had missed, probably only catching it because of his extremely kind nature.

"The female is injured," he states. "They're probably sleeping off the injuries."

"So… can they choose to turn to stone?"

"I'm telling you, no one can do that!"

It's about that time when a crack splits through the silence in the area, everyone's eyes immediately darting to the statue as a single mark webs out and spreads. Small chips of ivory, not the usual granite the Manhattan clan turns to, start to fall to the ground little by little. The marble is a symbol of an evolved gargoyle… ivory, onyx, and a mix between the two. They all gasp as the creature within begins to move, slowly at first as it's just waking, and then it's released with a howl of fury and sadness.


	2. The Man of Ivory

Part 2- The Man of Ivory

Goliath bravely stands before his clan, ready to attack if necessary, but the male that used to be encased in ivory marble pays them no attention. Instead, his saddened eyes of a blue never seen before gaze down upon the slender form of the female he sheltered. Gently, so much so they could almost mistake him for a completely different creature, the evolved gargoyle brushes snow from a smooth ivory cheek. His wings have yet to mend, but it doesn't matter. The Manhattan clan watches in complete awe as those teal wings turn white and fall as snowflakes to the ground, leaving the powerfully built male to appear human in every way… save for the sharp canines he hides well. Demona is looking for that sleek tail she saw, though she comes up with nothing. This male, so cat-like when a statue, appears so human now that he's been woken.

"Ichigo," he whispers. "It'll be okay, you'll be fine. I'll find someone that can… there has to be someone to help… anyone."

"… I can."

He jumps at the unfamiliar voice, his features returning in a heartbeat as he swings his entire body around to face his would-be attack. Sharp claws ready to tear and maim as he bears his fangs with a hiss, wings spread wide in warning as a tail curls around them both tightly. This new creature hunkers down low, using his body and wings to shield the female still frozen in time… in a shell of both ivory and onyx marble.

"Who are you!" the larger male snaps. "What are you doing here!"

"My name is Goliath," the leader of the clan says calmly. "This is my clan. We're from Manhattan, but we grew tired of the feuding there and came to find a more peaceful home. This place was supposed to be promising."

"… For you maybe… not for us."

"What's your name?" Angela asks excitedly. "I'm Angela! Goliath is my father, and that's my mother, Demona."

"My name is Grimmjow," he answers stiffly. "Grimmjow Jaegerjaques."

"… What an odd name."

"Angela," Demona hisses. "That was rude."

"Sorry," the younger female blushes brightly. "I didn't mean to be."

The male they now know as Grimmjow is slowly relaxing, but his hunched figure refuses to move from above the slender female. Broadway steps closer, though very slowly, and takes in the many injuries upon the female. It's not as many as the male, so he assumes Grimmjow took most of the hits for them.

"She looks really bad, but she should be okay," he offers. "You protected her well."

"… Thank you," Grimmjow murmurs quietly.

"What happened?" Demona asks.

"I don't want to speak of it out here," the teal haired gargoyle sighs. "Let me get him inside, and then I'll tell you."

They're shocked when he easily lifts the ivory marble statue off the ground, carrying it as though it weighs nothing. Now that the snow is gone, they can see onyx marble in the eyes and scattered throughout the clothes. Apparently, these types wear more traditional Japanese clothing… the hakama and, in the female's case, a shihakusho. The old mansion, long forgotten by the outside world, is far more in repair within. It surprises the Manhattan clan, though no one voices it save one. Brooklyn is the second-in-command, an impetuous youth with a more beak-like nose and mouth. His hair is long and white, his skin a dark orange, and his figure is thin more than muscled.

"You'd think a place this nice on the inside would look better on the outside," he huffs. "You need to fire your exterior decorator."

"This mansion is the only place they can't find us," Grimmjow sighs as he sets the female on a mass of cushions in what is likely to be the sitting room. "I don't know who made it, but the inside is in a time of it's own… It's a stilled time. This is where the evolution process took place, where our breeds were made to save the species."

"What do you mean?" Angela inquires curiously. "I thought evolution just happened over time."

"… Not here. Here there were experiments and testing… and many deaths. A group of older gargoyles employed the help of some very brilliant humans… who eventually fell to their own experiments. One is the leader of the Espada clan, my clan. One is the leader of the Visoreds, though no one has ever heard from them since. And the last is a member of the Shinigami clan, Ichi's clan. The only surviving elder gargoyle of the ones that employed the humans, is the leader of that clan."

The group sits around the sitting room, gazing around the area curiously as they listen to Grimmjow's smooth baritone. His eyes are at half-mast as he recalls the story the Manhattan clan has missed throughout their slumber, one hand absently stroking over ivory spikes as he sits beside the still form of his female.

"This place was created by the Visored leader, he was the most brilliant of the three and the one that made the evolution possible," he offers. "Each of them had their own idea on what the perfect gargoyle would be. Yamamoto wanted them to be practically human, so they could live the lives they were denied for so long. Though they were all in agreement with that, they differed in what abilities they should have and how they should look."

"A gargoyle is supposed to look like a gargoyle," Hudson scoffs. "This evolution is nothing but an experiment gone wrong."

"Hudson," Goliath warns. "He is being nice enough to share with us things we have missed, so please be a little nicer."

"He's probably right," Grimmjow shrugs. "There aren't that many of us. In the Shinigami clan, they've managed to reproduce just fine… but they were made to be just a hair's breath from human. They look just like them, aren't able to grow wings like me, and have none of the features a gargoyle should. They have their strength, speed, and senses… but they're basically a twisted human. There were thirteen major ones, but Aizen and the Visored leader left when their own gargoyles were threatened…"

"What do you mean by that?" Broadway wonders.

"Yamamoto decided only the Shinigami clan was good enough to carry the title 'evolved gargoyles', so he ordered the destruction of the other two clans. The Visored leader left with his two best friends, taking his own clan into hiding. Aizen and his second and follower left to join the Espada, hoping to bring Yamamoto down. That's when the war began. Unfortunately, the Espada have limits on reproduction and their numbers are small. There are only ten major Espada thanks to the war, only one is a female. That's why this war has been at a standstill."

"So… What happened to you and your female?" Angela asks excitedly.

"… They tried to kill us," Grimmjow says sadly. "Because we're in love."

The group can only sit and stare in complete shock. Grimmjow begins his story after that, recalling everything he can from the moment he met his love.


	3. Revelations

Part 3- Revelations

Grimmjow tells them everything, leaving out nothing, and as he goes on the clan gets a little more infuriated. Grimmjow and Ichigo had both been devoted to their clan leaders, doing anything and everything to make them happy. Ichigo had been close to dying on many occasions because of this, as he was probably the strongest of he clan and therefore the most often used. Ichigo is young, only just turning of age to mate, which only angered Goliath and his clan more. A gargoyle that young, no matter how powerful, should never be used in such ways. The two had met on the battlefield, just another day doing as told and hating themselves for allowing a collar to be placed upon the free spirits.

"That was the day Ichigo had turned of age to mate," Grimmjow sighs. "I had never before smelled a scent so alluring… I just couldn't resist. When it was over, we were both shocked and nervous. We decided it would be best if we just tried to ignore it."

"Nonsense, even evolved gargoyles shouldn't be able to ignore a scent that calls to them," Hudson scolds. "You should've known better. Her, I could understand, she's just a young one. You, on the other hand, are old enough to know the mating game."

"… I know," Grimmjow murmurs. "But… she just looked so scared, like they would punish her worse than death if they found out. I didn't want her to be scared, I wanted her to feel safe… so I told Ichigo to just pretend it never happened."

They can understand that, the majority of the older gargoyles know how difficult females take their first mating… having it with an enemy is only that much worse. They wait a few moments for their new companion to continue, taking in his strangely human features as they do so. His hair is teal, the strands spiking up with an imperfect effect that he pulls off well with a few stray locks hanging into his face and down his neck. His skin is tan, his figure ripped with the perfect amount of muscle, and his eyes are a brilliant shade of cyan. No long fangs or claws, no wings or a tail… just slightly sharper canines and a feline swagger to his movements.

"We met in secret as often as possible, keeping the others from finding out. Eventually, we met again on the battlefield… it was inevitable," he sighs sadly as he continues. "We just couldn't do it… We couldn't hurt one another. Aizen was infuriated I was protecting Ichigo, but so were the Shinigami. They accused Ichigo of betraying them, so I grabbed her up and flew off. The Shinigami couldn't fly… but my clan could. I'm one of the strongest, but running with a non-flying gargoyle female is difficult to do against nine others. I protected her as best I could, eventually losing them and making my way here. After that, we fell into stone sleep during a storm… and then you found us."

"What a lousy thing to happen!" Angela growls. "All because you loved each other?"

"But that's not…"

"Quiet!" Goliath hisses. "I hear the beat of wings… and the sound of footsteps."

Grimmjow stiffens, his hands automatically gripping the feminine wrist of the statue he's guarding. Everyone looks around, cautious and nervous, before Demona stands, tall and proud with a slight dangerous edge to her. She stomps over to the door, swinging it open with Goliath on her heels in case she should need him… not that she needs protecting, she's perfectly capable of handling herself. Grimmjow listens intently, his eyes narrowing at familiar voices.

"Good evening," Aizen says kindly. "It's so refreshing to see natural gargoyles in these parts."

"What brings you?" a voice filled with age and strength asks.

"The big city life was grating on my nerves," Demona states. "So I asked my mate to find me and his clan a more peaceful place to raise my daughter."

"There is no better place than here," Yamamoto offers. "I do hope you enjoy living in these parts…"

"Demona," she answers with an almost cruel hiss.

"The gargoyle of Macbeth," Yamamoto whispers, something Grimmjow barely catches. "You… you are the oldest of us… One of the most powerful."

"Yes, I believe I am," she comments in superiority. "I like this place, is the territory claimed yet?"

"No, not this territory," Aizen states, though his voice is now wary.

"Good! Goliath, I think we should make a new nest here! I like this scenery and it'll be good for Angela to get away from war."

"Yes, I agree," the large male nods. "Please, I'd like to know our boundaries… wouldn't do for us to start something now that we've finally settled down."

"Certainly. And… you haven't, by any chance, see a man with teal hair have you?"

"No," Demona scoffs with a laugh. "What an utterly ridiculous question to ask. Who on earth has that shade of hair?"

"What about a young boy with orange locks? His statue would have black eyes," Yamamoto says hopefully.

"Again, I haven't seen such a thing," comes the frustrated reply. "Honestly, what sort of clan can't keep tabs on one of their own. Why, even when my mate and I were at odds he always knew where I was."

There's a long silence, obviously neither willing to anger the infamous Demona, and then a couple quiet apologies and promises to keep a look out. Once that's over with, the two gargoyle leaders leave and Demona reenters the mansion with Goliath. Everyone is quiet as they take up their seats again, the silence laying heavily upon their shoulders.

"I'll leave as soon as Ichigo wakes," Grimmjow offers.

"No, you were here first," Goliath states. "And we protect our own. You're welcome to stay as long as you like."

"Thank you."

"That man said your female is a boy," Demona points out curiously.

"He'll answer to both, but you guys seems so comfortable with calling him a female that I thought it best."

"Those men are awful," Angela bristles. "They sounded so worried about you two, but they just want to kill you!"

"It's not even that, though. I mean, sure we angered them for falling in love, but… Ichigo is the only natural born evolved gargoyle in all the clans," Grimmjow confesses. "His power is limitless, his abilities mind boggling, and his potential is unbelievable. Aizen and Yamamoto have been fighting over him since he was found."

"Found?" Goliath wonders.

"Yes… He was with his mother at the time, his father had been killed by a rival clan from another area," Grimmjow explains. "She went into labor shortly after getting away. His father was a Shinigami, but his mother was an Espada. Not a powerful one, but one just the same. She died during labor, Yamamoto found Ichigo there."


	4. The Evolved Female?

Part 4- The Evolved… Female?

They're all asleep in the sitting room, none of them ready to explore the old mansion yet, when a soft crack is heard. Angela opens her eye, peeking over to the cushions where Grimmjow lays with his female. The ivory and onyx crumbles slowly, much more so then when Grimmjow woke. She's up in a flash, waking the others and carefully calling to the teal haired male. With a yawn and a feline stretch, the cyan eyed male looks over to see what the commotion is about.

"He's waking," she points out excitedly.

"Calm down, Angela," Hudson says. "All this excitement may not be good for him."

She forces herself to calm, watching with baited breath as the small male carefully sits up. He's very slender, so feminine one could mistake him as such even when he's awake. His hair is a bright orange, laying in unruly spikes about his head, and his eyes are almost gold they're so amber.

"G-Grimmjow," he whimpers. "I hurt."

"It's okay, we're safe now," he assures as he holds the smaller male to him. "I'll take care of you, okay? You're gonna be fine."

"Why would they do that?" he cries. "I… I didn't do anything wrong, did I?"

"Of course you didn't," Hudson snaps. "They're in the wrong. They should never have sent you into battle, especially knowing you were of mating age! That's just stupid!"

"… Who are you?" Ichigo asks quietly.

"This is the clan we're staying with right now," Grimmjow purrs. "That's Hudson, Lexington, Broadway, Goliath, Angela, Demona, and Brooklyn."

"And Bronx! Don't forget Bronx," Broadway grins as he pats the canine gargoyle's head. "He's the most important member, huh?"

The wingless creature gives out a sound that resembles a bark, prancing about the hefty male before settling once more. Ichigo has a soft smile on his lips, always better with new people than Grimmjow, and cuddles closer to his male.

"We can help heal your wounds, if you'd like," Demona says. "I've been alive long enough to learn that trick, at least."

"… Please."

She steps close, holding her hands over Ichigo's heart as his body starts to glow. His wounds close and heal over, the light also working on Grimmjow. Once that's finished, there's that reigning silence again. No one is sure how to address this new creature, so no one is brave enough to try.

"So, you're a girl?" Brooklyn comments.

Everyone face palms at his abruptness, wishing for once he would keep his mouth shut. This boy, even Demona can feel, has the most abundant power in the room… he's not to be insulted or trifled with. They're surprised when they hear a soft laughter, the clan watching the young teen.

"I suppose you could say that," he answers. "I'm a male, obviously, but there was a problem with the evolutionary system. Since so few females were created, some of the younger males pushed reproduction genes active. The birthing process isn't all it's cracked up to be from what I've heard, but none of the children actually lived. I'm the first, but they never expected that genetic to stay that way."

"So… you're a girl."

"I'm a guy… but I can give birth. That's all it means," Ichigo smiles. "I'll answer to that, though… if it makes you more comfortable."

"Nah, that's okay. I just needed to get that straight… You certainly look like a girl," the white haired youth mutters.

"Yeah, I'm afraid that's a side-effect," Ichigo blushes. "Not my best trait."

"It's one of my favorites," Grimmjow murmurs.

Ichigo's blush brightens at the remark he wasn't meant to hear, his elbow hitting his teal haired dominant for thinking such a thing. Grimmjow grunts at the harsh connection to his gut, settling his chin atop orange locks as a form of apology.

"So… what now?" Angela questions. "I mean, you're safe for now, but those guys will eventually find out you're here."

"What guys? What happened?" Ichigo inquires as his eyes turn to Grimmjow.

"… Aizen and Yamamoto showed up to check on the newcomers," he murmurs. "Goliath claimed this as his territory since it was still free, that's why we're safe here."

"What? No! They'll kill them for helping us, we have to go!"

"Go where, Ichi?" he frowns. "This place is smack dab in the middle of three territories, if we leave we'll be traveling straight through one of them and then we'll be targeted."

"But… this isn't fair! Why are they doing this to us?"

"You know why."

The comment is quiet and soft, holding no malice or accusation, but it still has Ichigo taking in a sharp breath. The gargoyles don't know why Ichigo is so upset or what reason Grimmjow says he knows, but they know by the look on the slender male's face that he blames himself. On shaky legs, Ichigo stands with Grimmjow's help and pulls away to walk upstairs. For once, the teal haired male allows him to move on his own and hangs back to let the other have some alone time.

"What was that all about?" Lexington asks quietly.

"… Ichigo thinks all this is his fault," Grimmjow states, confirming their suspicion. "It's really complicated, but… let's just say that Ichigo is very special."

They leave it as that, Grimmjow laying back to sleep though he never closes his eyes. Angela watches the handsome male for a long while, wondering what he's thinking about with such serious eyes, and then falls asleep soon after. Once everyone is asleep, movement to his left has the teal haired Espada turning his attention that way.

"I think she likes you," Demona smirks. "You would be her first crush."

"She doesn't have very good taste," Grimmjow frowns.

"Oh, I don't know… You're handsome, strong, caring… All in all, I'd say you were a rather satisfactory mate."

"It'd be best if she found someone else to fawn over," the feline-like man murmurs. "I can barely care for the mate I have, I don't want another."

"She's young yet, she'll grow out of it," the crimson haired female chuckles. "Just don't lead her on. She's a strong girl, she can handle a broken heart, but that would just be mean."

Grimmjow nods, sending one last glance at the female he's inadvertently caught the attention of and frowning a bit deeper. Ichigo and Angela were right, eventually their clans will find them… and they'll kill the Manhattan clan for harboring them. He needs to figure out how to stop all this, how to keep Ichigo and stop this stupid war for good. He doesn't know how, doesn't know where to start… but the Visoreds might.


	5. The Mysterious HatandClogs

Part 5- The Mysterious Hat-and-Clogs

The next night, as the Shinigami and Espada rarely sleep during the day, Grimmjow slips out of the mansion before Ichigo notices. He's quiet, his body taking on the slinking figure of a white while cat… his complete gargoyle form. Not many have a form like this, usually only higher powered Espada who've trained for it. Aizen refused to allow them to, but Grimmjow needed something to keep him out of trouble. He's probably the only one alive of the evolved gargoyles capable of taking on a completely different form. His footsteps are soundless as they step through the trees, heading straight for Visored territory with a mission weighing heavily on his mind. He's never met the Visoreds, never seen one alive, and this mysterious clan leader of their's has not been held in high regard with Aizen in the least.

"Where do you think you're running off to, kitty cat?"

Grimmjow stiffens, the teal fur on the back of his neck standing on end as he lets out an embarrassing yowl of surprise. Demona laughs, something skin to a cackle though smoothed over nicely with the sweetness of youth, and the feline snarls as she floats around to land before him.

"You're awfully jumpy," she says in humor. "Maybe you shouldn't be out for a midnight stroll."

"Go back," Grimmjow growls out. "You'll only get yourself in trouble here."

"Oh please. I'm Macbeth's demon, I live for trouble," she grins wickedly. "What are you up to, anyway?"

"I'm going to find the leader of the Visoreds," he sighs. "This is his territory… or, it just past these trees. He lives in the town called Karakura."

"I thought Aizen and Yamamoto shared that town."

"No. Aizen's town is to the northwest, it's called Los Noches. Yamamoto's town is called Seireitei, it's to the northeast. Karakura is the smallest, but the most powerful. It's down this way, to the south. Nobody comes here because the stories of the Visoreds and their monstrous strength frighten even the clan leaders. Apparently, this leader of theirs was seriously powerful and dangerously smart."

"What are we waiting for?" Demona grins widely. "Let's go!"

The two walk together quietly, Grimmjow's paws letting a soft padding sound fill the air while a sharp clicking accompanies Demona's clawed feet. The night air is frigid, though winter is just begging to turn to spring, and the teal furred feline is glad he can't feel the chill through his thick coat. He wonders how the crimson haired female beside him can walk through this mess in nothing but a tattered sand colored belly tank and a matching loincloth, but pushes that to the back of his mind upon picking up a scent that's obviously not human. His snarl puts Demona on edge, her body slowly dropping into a defensive position as she searches for the threat.

"And who do we have here?" a humored voice calls. "A trespasser and a… is that a blue panther? Oh my god! Guys, look at this, I found a blue panther!"

"No way, there's no such thing, Shinji!" a snappish girl shouts. "You just drank too much."

"I thought you were supposed to see pink elephants when you drank too much, not blue panthers," another female muses. "Whoa, wait a minute… I drank too much, too, but I didn't even have anything!"

"He's not lying, Hiyori," a masculine voice chuckles. "Mashiro didn't have a tiny sip of alcohol, I watched her like a hawk."

Grimmjow finally pinpoints them at the same time as Demona, the two turning to face the four arguing over them. There's two blondes, a small female with pigtails and a male with his hair cut perfectly straight midway on his neck. The large muscular male is built like Grimmjow in his human form, his hair white and spiky though it's cut very short. The last is a female with short green hair, her body curvaceous and her expression sort of ditzy. Demona doesn't relax, but the feline is tempted to snort derisively at these imbeciles.

"Anyway!" the blonde girl says after beating the lanky male up. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"My name is Demona," the female gargoyle offers. "I am the mate to the clan leader that just moved into the unclaimed territory, so I wished to speak with the other leaders. We've already spoken to two, but I was told there are three. I don't want any misunderstandings and such, so I figured I'd take the initiative and pay them a visit. Do you mind taking me there?"

"… Who says we know what you're talking about?" the larger male scoffs.

"I'll take you."

"Why thank you… um…"

"Shinji. I'm Shinji Hirako, I'm the second in command," he grins. "This is Mashiro, Kensei, and Hiyori."

"Shinji! Why are you helping her!"

"Hiyori, she's a really powerful elder," he hisses. "If we tell her no, she'll kill us and get what she wants anyway!"

There's a soft 'whatever' that only Grimmjow hears, and then Shinji is waving the crimson haired gargoyle to follow. She unfurls her wings and lifts herself into the air, the panther opting to take rooftops to keep up… it wouldn't do for them to find out what he is before he finds the one he's searching for. He has to hand it to Demona, though, she's really quick when it comes to finding plausible excuses.

They stop their journey at a small candy shop, a female feline stretched out on the porch as they head closer. Her skin is a light brown, her hair long and purple in it's ponytail, and her golden eyes cut through the dark surrounding them.

"Don't worry about Yorouchi, she's as lazy as she is powerful," Kensei sighs.

Demona nods, leading the large panther of teal past the curious gaze of the female. She says and does nothing, though she gives the panther a lecherous wink and grin. Grimmjow hisses at her, hackles raised as he tucks his tail and skirts past her. Once inside, the blue skinned gargoyle is asked to take a seat at a small tea table circled with cushions and Shinji goes to find the clan leader.

"I don't like this place," Demona grumbles. "It just screams danger."

"… We're sitting in the middle of a candy shop, how does that scream anything more than 'cavity'?" Grimmjow mumbles quietly.

"I don't know… it's just something in the air."

"There's plenty of sugar in the air," the feline offers. "I think I'm getting a sugar buzz off the scent alone."

Demona snorts in humor, resting an elbow on the table and her chin on her fist. From the doorway Shinji disappeared into, a tall man with blonde hair walks out. His head is covered with a green and white stripped hat, the shadow cloaking his green-blue eyes. His gaze is calculating in those eyes, a gaze that sends shiver through Demona.


	6. WTF!

Part 6- WTF!

The man sits across from them, his eyes shut as he smiles and a teacup in his hands. He wears a green shihakusho with a long black haori that's bottom is lined with white diamonds, his pants are brown and look like sleeping pants, his feet are bare for the moment, and his cane is set down beside him on the floor.

"My name is Kisuke Urahara," he grins. "And you are?"

"Demona."

"You must be one of the new gargoyles I heard of," he says in a chipper tone. "I also saw you flying last night, landed in the forest, right?"

"Yes. There was a mansion there that we've taken up roost in," she says politely. "You're the leader of the Visored clan? You don't look much like a gargoyle… not even an evolved one."

"I'm a Shinigami, but I used to be human. The accident at the mansion you reside in turn myself and two others into Shinigami, but we can take completely human forms," he explains. "Something like you little friend there."

The Visoreds, now all of them instead of just the four, stiffen and reach for the swords at their belts. A raised hand from the mysterious blonde shopkeeper stills them, the group relaxing completely. Demona looks to Grimmjow, who shakes off his feline form in a flurry of snowflakes that vanish before hitting the floor.

"Ooh!" the female feline states as she walks in. "I knew my nose was right on the money, what a hunk!"

"I'm taken," the teal haired man huffs.

Yorouchi pouts, but heads over to sit on Kisuke's lap anyway. He pats her purple locks, listening to her purr a moment, and then looks back over to the disgruntled Espada. Kisuke seems to be the type to think things long and through, one who takes his time in getting where he needs to be and employing long and intricate plans that strike every detail of what he wants or needs. These types are dangerous, Demona knows that from her long life.

"I can only imagine Demona here was a means to get you to me without suspicion," he muses out loud. "Why, may I ask have you gone to such lengths to search me out?"

"… I need my mate safe," Grimmjow says cutting straight to the chase. "Ichigo means everything to me, I want him to be safe from harm… from his clan and mine."

"Why on earth would either of your clans want you dead?"

"I'm an Espada and Ichigo is a Shinigami," he sighs. "But… he's also the only living child born through conception in any clan. He's the future of our species, the only one that can survive childbirth and give the ability to others."

"I see," Kisuke murmurs as Demona's jaw drops. "Then he's very special indeed. It would be safe to say he's not the one they want dead then. To have that sort of power under one's thumb would be extremely useful. No doubt Aizen wants him for himself and Yamamoto wants his power to be used solely for the Shinigami he deems so perfect."

"Yes."

"… If this child… Ichigo… is a Shinigami, then there's no contest to where he should be. The Shinigami choose his mate, he's too young to choose him, correct?"

"They threw him into the frontlines the day he became of mating age," the teal haired creature explains. "They forfeited that choice for a quick win."

"Ah! Then they've complicated things all on their own… how like them," he grins.

"But… I thought Shinigami were made of onyx marble," Demona questions.

"They are… why?" Kisuke wonders curiously.

"… Ichigo is a mixture of both."

A strange silence falls over them all, Kisuke's features turning an ash color as he hears this. Grimmjow and Demona wonder what's so wrong, thinking they've upset the group that's stone sleep looks so similar to Ichigo's… and then Yorouchi speaks.

"What does he look like, this mate of yours."

"He's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," Grimmjow replies honestly. "He's more beautiful than the sunrise with bright orange hair, almost gold amber eyes, and tan skin on a feminine frame."

"… Like this?"

She tosses a photo from the shelf over to the muscular male, who catches it flawlessly. As he gazes upon the picture, his heart skips a beat and his mouth opens just a bit in shock. There, grinning at the camera that took this photo, is a woman that looks just like Ichigo.

"That's… she looks… Who is she?"

"Her name is Masaki," Kisuke smiles sadly. "She was a very close friend of mine… we grew up together. She had volunteered for the evolutionary tests when we had almost completed them, they were nearly perfect… but we didn't have enough females for the breeding tests. She was married to my other best friend, Isshin Kurosaki, and he had volunteered earlier for the last tests of conversion. They were the only two humans allowed in the test, but only because I knew them so well. Isshin was a Shinigami, but Masaki… for some odd reason, it never looked as though the conversion took place within her.

About a month after the accident, Yamamoto began his extermination proposals and I left. Isshin and Masaki came into hiding here with me and my Visoreds, we were the strongest of the clans and we were left alone.

A year passed, and then two. Masaki and Isshin, like the rest of us, never grew older… that was the only way I knew Masaki had been converted and I started testing her blood to find out why she seemed so much more different from us. The testing clarified that she was an odd mix that kept her human blood, but in such a low dose it barely registered. Her abilities were astounding, though mostly suppressed until needed. She was almost completely human… but so much more, like a whole new species.

About nineteen years ago, she asked me for a favor… she wanted to have a baby, but Isshin couldn't reproduce thanks to the conversion. I, on the other hand, still kept a bit of my human blood like her… not as much and I was still mostly Shinigami, but enough. He agreed and I used artificial insemination on her, using my own sperm. It took and she carried… but the day of her due date they were attacked near the edge of my territory. I was too late to save her, too late to help Isshin, all of my Visoreds were drawn to the other border to fight off advancing Espada… that never came. It had never occurred to me that the child may have been targeted and taken, no one knew about it. All the females were capable of carrying the full nine months, but the infants died upon birth…"

"… Ichigo is yours?" Grimmjow says in a small whisper.

Kisuke nods hesitantly, his once sharp and piercing green-blue orbs burning a hole in the tabletop. Everyone is silent, Demona and Grimmjow in shock. What are they supposed to do now? How would Ichigo take this news?


	7. The One Who Raised Him

Part 7- The One Who Raised Him

Byakuya Kuchiki, one of a more noble Shinigami bloodline, had been asked to watch the house by Yamamoto, so watch it he did. Grimmjow had left and the crimson haired woman had followed him, leaving no doubt in his mind that the orangette they seek is still inside. He knows the old gargoyles with him are some of the fiercest, so he's been waiting for Ichigo to come outside. He knows the vibrant haired male well, when he finds Grimmjow gone he'll come rushing out to locate him. Ichigo was brought to him the very day Yamamoto found him in the forest, as his little sister was only a few years older than the newborn. He was told Ichigo was special, though not in what way, and that he was abandoned by a careless mother who turned up dead when investigated further. Byakuya didn't hesitate to take the small ball of sunlight into his arms, promising to raise him as though he were his own. The raven haired Shinigami, possessing more of a samurai look when taking on his gargoyle features, has always had a soft spot for the two he raised.

"He what!" Ichigo shouts.

"No! Ichigo, you can't go outside," a young female calls as she grabs his arm. "What if they're watching the house, stupid?"

"Angela," Goliath murmurs. "Don't worry, Ichigo, Demona went with him. If anyone can keep him safe, it's her."

Byakuya lifts a palm, a few cherry blossoms sitting in his gloved hand, and uses his abilities to multiply the petals and send them to pass before his charge. Ichigo sees them, his body stiffening though his eyes hold confusion and helplessness, and then Goliath is leading him back into the mansion. All he has to do now is wait, Ichigo will come to him before tomorrow's moon rises.

Grimmjow is stock-still, leaning heavily against the kitchen counter as the purples haired female stretches out along it to watch him. Ichigo couldn't be Kisuke's child, though he carries a strange intelligence he's seen within the blonde man. Ichigo told him Yamamoto said both his parents were killed by a rival clan… that the old man was there to witness it. Everything Ichigo thought to be true is a lie!

"What am I supposed to do now?" Grimmjow sighs. "Ichigo's future is in the hands of a clan he doesn't even belong to, his heart is held by an Espada considered their enemy, and his biological father is the leader of clan no one has heard from since they were created!"

"I'm sure it'll all come together in the end, Grimm-kitty!" Yorouchi purrs. "And if it doesn't, I'd like me a hunky feline mate to play with!"

"Thanks for the offer, but I don't think you're my type… I got a thing for orange haired males with a feminine frame."

"Well, if you're ever hurting for a lay, I'm available!"

"I'll keep that in mind," he sighs.

"Grimmjow, we should get back now," Demona states from the doorway. "It will be sunrise soon and I don't want to worry Goliath."

The sleek feline nods and pushes off the counter, stopping to look in on Kisuke… he's been taking this information a lot harder than Grimmjow. He's still staring at that picture, a miserable and lost look in his eyes. The Visoreds have left to scout around, knowing not to bother the blonde when he has that look.

"If you want to see him… I can bring him tomorrow night," Grimmjow offers.

"… I would like that," he murmurs with a sad smile. "But… don't tell him yet, okay? I… I want to be the one that breaks it to him."

"Better you than me," Grimmjow snorts.

"So… he has his mother's temper then, eh? Figures Masaki would leave me with a hot-headed brat to take care of."

"Hey, at least it was no picnic for the Shinigami."

"Too true," Kisuke laughs lightly.

Grimmjow and Demona leave, the moon lighting their path as they head back toward the forest. In the meanwhile, however, Ichigo is sitting upstairs in the mansion with his mind full of too many questions and thoughts. He knows Byakuya would never harm him, he dotes on him as much as his little sister, Rukia… but he works for Yamamoto and the old man tried to hurt him just because Grimmjow protected him. On the one hand, this could be a trap set to capture him. On the other, however, Ichigo would believe that if it wasn't Byakuya… that man's honor and pride would never allow him to stoop low enough to set a trap like that. Mind made up, the orangette opens the window of the fourth story… and jumps. Almost immediately, just as he thought it would, a breeze full of cherry blossoms settles around him to keep him from harming himself and moves him over to the edge of the trees where the tall raven haired man waits. His haori is the inverse of Kisuke's, white sleeve-like gloves on his hands and a silk scarf around his neck.

"Ever the daredevil, I see," Byakuya murmurs stoically.

"I knew you'd catch me, you always do," the teen grins cheekily.

"Why haven't you come home, Ichigo?"

"… I just woke up today," he sighs. "I was injured really bad…"

"What!"

"No! It wasn't Grimmjow, it was the other Espada," he explains quickly. "In fact, if it weren't for Grimm, I'd probably be dead."

"Ichigo, that Espada is not good for you," he tries to reason. "Yamamoto wants him dead because he's touched you."

"I knew this was all my fault!" the smaller males sobs. "He said it wasn't, but I knew it was! Why can't they just leave us alone? I love Grimmjow, he takes really good care of me and he loves me, too… for more than just my abilities."

"You don't know that."

"I do! I never told him about my abilities until the day before we were attacked," Ichigo murmurs with a blush. "That had already been half a year into our relationship… He told me he loved me after the first month, but I hadn't said it until after he did."

"… Do you truly love him?"

"I do, more than anything."

Grimmjow and Demona arrive about two hours before sunrise, the clan greeting them happily and telling the teal haired man Ichigo is upstairs sleeping. He searches floor after floor, trying to sniff out his mate and finding only weak scents that haven't been passed over for hours. Finally, he finds the room Ichigo has been hiding away in. the window is open, a sense of dread falling to the pit of his stomach like lead as he walks over to it. He sticks his head out, sniffing the air to find a lingering trace of cherry blossoms. He can remember Ichigo telling him that the man who raised him smelled like cherry blossoms all the time, that it was a part of his abilities as an evolved gargoyle. Unbeknownst to him, tears gather in his eyes and he whispers his lost love's name.


	8. Breakdowns and Feuds

Part 8- Breakdowns and Feuds

Seireitei is just as boring and uniform as it always it, Ichigo's wild spirit already screaming protests at him. He follows Byakuya back to the Kuchiki compound, the place he grew up… his family. Rukia is already there with Renji, the two having been seeing one another for two years before Ichigo found Grimmjow. Rukia hit mating age before him, but Renji was already lined up to take her hand. He doesn't know who they had in mind for himself, but he's never bothered to ask the Kuchiki heir… after all, he had Grimmjow and didn't need anyone else.

"Ichigo, you're back!" Rukia grins as she hugs him.

"Where were you? We were so worried those Espada locked you up in a tiny cell for their own amuse…"

"Renji!" Byakuya snaps harshly.

"Uh… right… sorry, Taicho," he chuckles nervously.

Seireitei is run by divisions, so uniform, and Yamamoto is the head of all the divisions. Since there are so many more Shinigami than Espada, the divisions act as different clans and each have a Taicho and a Fuko-Taicho… Renji is Byakuya's second for the sixth division. There are three that have no leaders, as Aizen, Gin, and Tousen all deserted for the Espada.

"You didn't have to worry so much," Ichigo frowns. "Grimmjow took care of me, just like a mate is supposed to do."

"You're seriously gonna tell us that poor excuse for an evolved gargoyle is your mate?" Renji snorts in humor. "You've lost it!"

There's really no warning before it happens, but one minute Ichigo is scowling as usual and the next Renji is on the ground holding a bloody nose. Rukia and Byakuya watch in shock as Ichigo storms off into the house, steaming all the way as though he could explode any moment.

"Maybe it would be best to let him cool off before I take him to see Yamamoto," the raven haired noble murmurs.

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to agree with that," Rukia offers in shock.

Ichigo sits in his favorite spot by the koi pond within the Kuchiki gardens, the one place he can always relax and think over the day's events in peace. He misses Grimmjow, he didn't think it would hurt this bad. He misses his strong arms around him, his hard chest beneath him as he uses it for a pillow, and that annoying but contagious laugh that borders arrogance. Byakuya is just stepping onto the wrap around porch when Ichigo busts up bawling, whimpering the name of his mate as he wipes his flooded eyes with the sleeve of his shihakusho.

"… Ichigo, I know you miss him," Byakuya says softly as he takes a seat to hold the crying orangette. "But you must know that both your lives will be in danger should you stay with him."

"I don't… want… t-to stay… awake… w-without him!" he sobs.

"I know, but you must. Don't let this get you down, there are plenty of mates out there to choose from."

"You don't… have… one," he says through tears and sniffles.

"No… I don't. Hisana was special to me, she called to me," Byakuya sighs. "I couldn't find another that made me feel like she did, it just seemed pointless to mate for anything but that feeling."

"I… called f-for… Grimm," the small teen in his arms whimpers.

Byakuya can say nothing more to that, shock taking his mind by storm. To think that such a vulgar and unrefined creature should take that special place in his little Ichigo's innocent heart through an act of fate! Yamamoto had assured him Grimmjow was manipulating Ichigo through words and actions, making the boy think he harbors a feeling he's never felt to know the difference… perhaps he was wrong. Before Ichigo had grew of mating age, he and Grimmjow were devoted enemies and rivals. There was no force in any plain that could hold them apart when they saw one another, no force that could stop the all out violent brawl that would ensue… they probably should've known it would turn to love when Ichigo grew of age, it was inevitable. Byakuya, himself, has seen that many times before. Ikkaku and Yumichika, for instance, or even Rukia and Renji.

"Ichigo, I want you to stay here, okay?" he says softly. "I must go see Yamamoto, but you need rest and time to relax… get your head on straight. Does that sound good?"

Ichigo nods, letting go of his 'nii-sama' in favor of watching the koi pond again. Byakuya lets his gaze fall over his youngest charge as he reaches the gate, sending him a contemplative look before walking away with a purposeful stride. He needs some answers and he's no so sure he wants to hand Ichigo over to Yamamoto without them.

Grimmjow is tearing through the streets of Karakura, two of his clan flying overhead as they chase him down. He was careless, running out of the mansion and into the forest without concealing himself in a form they don't know, and now he's paying for it. Another crescent blade is hurled at him, biting into his calf and causing him to stumble, before the chain it's attached to swing it back up to it's owner.

"Damn it, Nnoitra!" he shouts. "I don't have him! The Shinigami do!"

"We were told to bring either him or you back to Aizen," the Espada with long black hair calls. "And if we're to bring you… you have to be incapacitated. Aizen knows what a wildcat you are!"

"Oh, ha, ha!" Grimmjow snaps sarcastically. "You're so fucking funny!"

Another blade and he ducks quickly to avoid it, slipping into a narrower alleyway. It's a gamble, as there's less room to dodge, but Nnoitra's blades are large and they'll have difficulty maneuvering in small spaces. He hears the loud curse from the man with the eye patch he used to call his comrade, but a spark of light cutting his right cheek halts him immediately. That was a warning shot, Stark is deadly with his guns and they don't shoot bullets… they shoot a searing light. He could kill Grimmjow in a heartbeat no matter how small the space or how much room the teal haired male has to dodge. He slowly turns to see the male with wavy brown hair to his shoulders, he's standing at the end of the alleyway as Nnoitra looks down on them from the rooftops.

"Please stop running, I'm too tired to chase you," the lazy man drawls.

"Come on, Stark, I don't have him," Grimmjow pleads. "I know someone who can help me get him back! Please, just let me go. I have to find him, please!"

"I can't."

"What if it was Hall?" he snaps. "What if someone took her and Aizen told us to capture you? What would you do?"

"… I would kill you," Stark says coolly. "Seeing as you're not strong enough to do the same to me, I suggest you come along quietly and hope Aizen is in a forgiving mood."

"Please," he says quietly, almost desperately. "Ichigo is everything to me… please."

"I'm sorry, old friend," Stark sighs. "I can't let you go."

"Then… I'm sorry, too. I hope you're in a forgiving mood," Grimmjow sighs.


	9. He's What!

Part 9- He's What!

Grimmjow's body is covered in cold whiteness, the snow swirling up around him and leaving him in a new form. White armor lays close to his skin all along his body, a long slender tail twitching unhappily behind him, and long teal hair tumbling behind him. He snarls, his canines now long fangs and a crown holds back his hair. His clan mates are shocked, as Grimmjow never takes this form… it's a form they know of and have only seen maybe three times. Twice they've seen it in battle, blood covered and murderous, and once they've seen it flying away with Ichigo in his arms. Never does he use his wings, as Grimmjow loves the thrill running gives him as he feet slam against the ground more than the feeling of wind flowing along the membrane of his wings. Before they can even move, he's gone. One thing about Grimmjow, he may be weaker than them in his human form, but as a gargoyle he's one of the more powerful creatures they've ever seen… probably more so than Aizen, but he doesn't favor leadership as much as the egotistic brunette they follow. Grimmjow just like to have fun, like a cat chasing a mouse… and they're the mice.

"I can't stay and play long," Grimmjow says seriously from behind Nnoitra. "I need to find my mate."

"What's so special about this kid, anyway!" Nnoitra snaps. "What would you betray us for him!"

"… What? Who said that?"

"Aizen said you were feeding the kid information to pass to the Shinigami and you fell for his innocent little act," the raven huffs as Stark joins them. "I mean, I can understand that… the kids hot, but… we're your family, man! We've been through thick and thin and now you're bailing on us?"

"Aizen is a bare faced liar!" Grimmjow snarls viciously. "He wants Ichigo for himself!"

"That's quite a claim, Grimmjow," Stark remarks. "Have you any evidence?"

"It's not evidence you can see, Stark. But I'll tell you if you swear it doesn't go beyond us, got it?"

"You betray us and expect us to…"

"I understand," the brunette nods after hitting Nnoitra on the head.

"… Ichigo is special. He's the only natural born of all the clans and he can give birth himself… and use his abilities to fix other so they can as well."

"He's a walking miracle," Stark murmurs in thought.

"Exactly… nice way of putting it," Grimmjow smirks. "The Shinigami are fighting to keep him so only they can use him, Aizen wants to have Ichigo for his own mate so he can better control him, and his biological father happens to be the leader of the Visoreds! How messed up is this drama getting?"

"Yeah, not to mention he fell in love with you. What the hell was he thinking?" Nnoitra scoffs.

"Oi! I'm awesome, he's lucky to have me!" Grimmjow growls.

"Oh yeah, that's not arrogant at all, Grimm-kitty," the other snorts in humor.

"Grimmjow, if Aizen is misleading us for his own personal gain… he needs to be overthrown," Stark remarks.

"Don't look at me like that, I'm not doing it!" the feline snarls. "But I may know someone who'll have a few ideas. I just need you two to keep Aizen busy."

They nod in agreement, the three going their separate ways after. Grimmjow takes the streets faster now, his legs burning with the need to save his precious mate. The thought of Ichigo in a small cell, or waiting to be executed for something he has no control over, pushes him to the limit. He almost passes up the small shop, skidding at least five feet past it when he steps on the brakes. If that wasn't bad enough, he fell over Shinji's skateboard and barely caught himself in the bushes… Yorouchi's laughter fills the area in less than half a second.

"Oh my god, that was hilarious!" she guffaws.

"Where's Kisuke?" Grimmjow hisses as he hurries back over.

"In the back, why?"

"Ichi's gone."

That's enough to cut the dark skinned feline short, her cackling washed away to be replaced by a serious and level gaze. Grimmjow can tell, just from that gaze alone, that this woman is a powerful person you shouldn't tempt. She gets up in one fluid movement, ushering the muscular male inside as she calls for the blonde shopkeeper.

"What's all the commotion, Yorouchi?" he wonders. "Oh! Hey, Grimmjow, I thought you wouldn't be back until tonight."

"Ichigo's gone," he murmurs. "He left while I was here with you."

"… What? Where is he?"

"I'm pretty certain that Aizen sending a couple of my clan members to capture us is a dead giveaway he's not there, so I'm gonna bet the Shinigami lured him away."

"Did he every tell you anything about them?"

"Oh, loads. Said the man that raised him was like a brother to him, always smelled like cherry blossoms…"

"Byakuya," Yorouchi frowns. "Ichigo would've trusted him enough to at least listen to him, but the Byakuya I know would've never played tricks of any kind on an impressionable young creature like Ichigo."

"No… But Yamamoto would," Kisuke growls. "He probably filled Byakuya's head with false tails in order to make the noble think Ichigo is safer with them. If he thought Ichigo was in danger with Grimmjow, he would've done anything to keep him safe… even get him back to Seireitei."

"And he's very persuasive when it comes to arguments, that's probably why he was chosen to raise such a headstrong and temperamental kid."

"How do we get back my mate?" Grimmjow asks impatiently.

"The better question is… are you sure there's nothing concerning him that could harm him at the moment," the shopkeeper replies cryptically.

"… What do you mean?"

"The only reason they could possible have to want Ichigo harmed, is if he's carrying something they prefer him not to… like… say… an egg belonging to the one male they're trying to pull him away from?"

"Ichigo isn't… I mean… I didn't think he… there's no way," Grimmjow babbles nervously.

He never dared to imagine his little mate was carrying an egg in him, but… there's a possibility. A typical gargoyle carries for about a week, the attack was only a couple days ago… it could happen. He sits down, his knees weak from the news as his mind provides so many things he should've noticed sooner. Sign after sign flits through his head, his breath caught in his chest. Ichigo… his Ichigo… is carrying their egg in him!


	10. Ichigo in Distress

Part 10- Ichigo In Distress

Ichigo has never been so scared in his life as when the pain started tearing through his body. He had fallen asleep beside the koi pond in Byakuya's garden, as he normally does, when he was startled awake by a throbbing in his abdomen. If that wasn't bad enough, that throbbing quickly became a sharp stab that morphed into something so excruciating there just aren't any words to describe it. Now he's stumbling into the forest outside the Kuchiki manor, one that no one bothers to go into because of a chain of caves people frequently get lost or fatally injured in. Rukia and Ichigo never told Byakuya, but they've traversed the channels so frequently that they know them as well as they know the cities sewers they've explored in or the city's streets they were told not to play in after dark… yeah right, like they're the type to listen.

"Th-thank god… we… made a camp… down here," he gasps out. "R-Rukia… probably forgot… b-by now."

He gathers the blankets and pillows they had smuggled down years prior, though Ichigo kept them clean and mended even before he had met Grimmjow… this was one of their secret places, so it's still perfectly kept. After setting them up in a nice little make-shift nest, he doubles over in pain and his legs give out. Ichigo cries harder than he's ever cried, wishing someone were there to help him through this unknown attack… wishing Grimmjow were there. Why did he leave him? He was safe with his mate, this never would've happened! Heat washes over him, soaking his clothes through with sweat as he unconsciously kicks off his clothes. Ichigo has always been sensitive to the heat, always feeling it far easier than most, and he's learned to never be shy about stripping down lest he pass out. There's something inside him, something trying to get out, but he isn't sure what that is.

"Ichigo! Hey, are you here?"

"R-Rukia," he gasps out.

"Ichi! Are you hurt?"

When he doesn't answer the raven haired girl he knows as his sister comes rushing in, falling to her knees beside the boy in pain. Her violet eyes are wide, her hands trembling as they set themselves on Ichigo's shoulder carefully.

"R-Rukia, it h-hurts so much," he whimpers.

"Ichigo, what happened? Where does it hurt? I… I'll go get nii-sama."

"N-No! You p-promised to… keep this… o-our s-secret."

"But…"

"I n-need it a s-secret," he sobs. "I-I'm scared."

"Nii-sama isn't someone to be scared of."

"I w-want… G-Grimmjow."

"Well I'm not about to sneak out of Seireitei to track down your stupid mate," she growls. "You'll just have to be happy with me! Now… Where does it hurt."

Ichigo can't help a small smile, though it's laced in pain. Rukia has never liked the idea of needing a mate, as she and Ichigo were raised to be self-reliant and dependant. When it comes to a problem, if they can't handle it themselves they'll go to each other… or Byakuya. Her attitude is refreshing for the vibrant haired teen, reminding him exactly who he was before Grimmjow… who he's always been, though he's suppressed it in favor of pampering. And Grimmjow is one that loves to pamper, he learned that quickly.

"My abdomen," he answers. "S-something… is trying to g-get out."

"… Ichigo, are you carrying an egg?" the short girl gasps. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"D-Does it sound l-like I knew!" he screams in anger past his agony.

"Okay, okay, no need to get hostile," Rukia bristles. "Okay… Let's see here. When I took lessons on laying eggs, Unohana told me that breathing is important…"

"How the fuck can I b-breath… past all this p-pain!"

"Shouting certainly isn't going to help," she shouts back. "Now relax!"

"You relax! Th-this is… really h-hard!"

"Stop your whining! Do you think us females whine like this when we're pushing out eggs!"

"How the h-hell would you know!"

"Sorry… just trying to help," the raven haired girl blushes.

"How the hell is that helping!"

"You know… reverse psychology? Nii-sama says you answer better when people say you can't do something."

"Y-You suck at it," he says with a forced chuckle.

She rolls her eyes, trying her best to coach Ichigo into relaxing and breathing. It isn't easy, her best friend has always been the uptight type, but soon she's running her fingers through his orange locks and he purring loudly as beads of sweat trickled down his face. Ichigo has always had a fetish for people playing with his hair, something Rukia noticed early on when Byakuya would do so as he read them stories before bed. Of course, he would never make something like easy. Of course not! No, she has to put him in a headlock first! Him and his stupid male pride! That's the only downside to a male being born a 'female', they have all the good points but their male pride kills them.

"Come on, Ichi, you're doing great!"

"Stop c-complimenting me and g-get the damn thing out!"

"Don't get hostile with me, I didn't put it in there!" she snaps back.

"… You're right," Ichigo gasps before letting loose a growl. "I'll k-kill him!"

"That's a wonderful idea, Ichi," the smaller female huffs. "But I suggest you push out this egg before we collaborate on the perfect and most painful path to do so, okay?"

"W-Why do these things… have to b-be so damn big!" Ichigo whines.

"Oh stop whining before I hit you!"

"I'm h-having an egg! Your p-punches… aren't h-half as painful as this!"

"You are such a baby!"

"I'd like to s-see how you act… if our places are… switched!"

"Not like a big baby."

"Rukia! You're d-doing the opposite of h-helping!"

"Yeah, yeah. Just hold on, you're almost done."

Ichigo pushes a few more times, swearing his very life is leaving him along with the egg, and finally falls to the cave floor with a relieved rush of air. Rukia lifts the egg, his and Grimmjow's egg, up for the orangette to see. The smile on her face is huge as she cradles it so carefully, just like she would the baby gargoyle inside. The surface is so smooth and pure white with the lightest dusking of black within the shell, the surface blanketed in a soft glow that pulses along with the orangette's heartbeat. All the anger and pain and complete confusion that once resided within the young gargoyle, is washed away upon the sight of the thing he created… the thing that shouldn't exist.

"Rukia… No one can know about this," he murmurs. "You have to promise me."


	11. Message from a Strawberry

Part 11- Message from a Strawberry

Rukia is completely shocked at the request, but nods in agreement. She's not stupid by far, she knows what will happen to the egg if anyone were to know who the father was… not that it isn't totally obvious. Yamamoto hates the Espada with a passion and will deem the egg undesirable, destroying it before forcing Ichigo to mate with a 'pure' evolved gargoyle. She only knows this, because it's happened before. Byakuya told her the story of Masaki and Isshin, two evolved gargoyles from different groups that fell in love… they were killed because of it, though no one knows by whom.

"Rukia… how am I gonna hide something like this?" Ichigo whispers so quietly and heartbrokenly she almost cries.

"Don't worry, Ichigo, I'll help you," she says firmly. "We're siblings, we'll always stick together just like nii-sama taught us to. I'll be here to share your burden and help you through your troubles, I swear it! We don't need any stupid mates holding us back, we just need one another!"

"Yeah… You're right," Ichigo chuckles as he holds the egg close.

His dark haired 'sister' helps him to his weak legs and over to the blankets and pillows, lowing him carefully so the egg doesn't get damaged. The thing is huge, she's actually shocked Ichigo didn't show before having it, and it looks to be a chore to hold it. Against the orangette's slender form, it's the length of his abdomen to about mid-ribs and a perfect oval. The black is so light you can barely see it, but when looked for it looks like wisps of storm clouds passing over the whiteness.

"This is my egg," Ichigo murmurs tiredly as he lays down with it. "This is mine and Grimmjow's baby… I have to protect it."

"You have to go to sleep, stupid," Rukia scowls. "I'll protect the both of you for now, got it? Get some rest before I knock you out."

"He needs to know."

"I'll figure something out, I promise. Just go to sleep."

Ichigo nods, the movement sluggish as he's taken by slumber. It's no the stone sleep gargoyles are so known for, but one humans take when they're too weary. Rukia was always glad for that particular evolved trait, but right now she's not so certain. She knows that no one has ventured through these caves like she and Ichigo have… but that doesn't mean the won't if they thought Ichigo was hiding here. She needs to think up an excuse for the orangette, so they won't come looking for him.

Grimmjow, on the other hand, is pacing furiously as the Visoreds join him and the Manhattan clan. Goliath is curious, watching these other strange gargoyles with interest as they argue childishly. Broadway and Bronx are lazing about with Hudson, but Lexington managed to goad Kisuke into a technical discussion that either has yet to drop. The Visored called Kensei has caught Angela's eye, almost as quickly as Grimmjow did. All in all… everything is a downright chaotic mess.

"I suggest we all sit down and calm ourselves," he states in a firm tone that leaves no room for debate. "One of our own is out of our territory, facing dangers unknown, with an egg that could be laid at any moment. Please, grasp the situation for what it is and push it to the forefront of your minds. Ichigo needs us far more than we need the occasional casual conversation."

"Goliath is right," Demona growls out. "This is bad! We need to think this over and figure out how to help Ichigo."

"Might I remind you that he's in Shinigami territory now," Kisuke points out cheerfully, though his eyes are cold as ice. "Even if we had a way to reach him, they would never allow us to get him out. Not to mention, going yourselves will place you in the middle of this god-awful war of theirs."

"I have seen a thousand lifetimes of war," the crimson haired female utters fiercely. "One more will only hone my skills further."

"That may be, but Ichigo might get caught in the crossfire," Shinji sighs. "This is hopeless. They managed to lure him away, but they won't allow us to do the same. Aizen will be patrolling their border in case he manages to leave their territory, snatching the poor brat up before we get the chance…"

A knock on the mansion door stills his rant, everyone's curious eyes turning toward it simultaneously. Grimmjow moves to answer it, but Demona has a hand on his chest in hopes to stop him. She goes in his stead, placing the fiercest look she can possibly make on her features as she swings the door open.

"What!" she growls.

"Uh… um… I'm l-looking for… G-Grimmjow," a female voice stammers out. "I-I'm Ichigo's… uh… s-sister."

"Rukia!" Grimmjow calls out. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Ichigo asked me to come find you," she says as her eyes scan the area. "I need to tell you something, please let me in."

She knows she wasn't followed, but she's not so sure Aizen doesn't have someone watching the place. They allow her passage into the mansion, the small girl walking like the noble she was raised to be as they take her to the sitting room. The sheer amount of gargoyles, both old and evolved, stun her. She's seated beside Angela and across from Grimmjow.

"What's the news? Is Ichigo okay? They didn't hurt him, did they?"

"No, Ichigo's fine," she smiles. "I'm watching over him. It's just… he told me to come tell you that… he laid an egg…"

"What!" the teal haired man gasps. "No… oh god, did they find out? Are they gonna hurt him for it?"

"Calm down," she huffs. "You're as excitable as Ichi, I swear! Ichigo and I know of a place in the forest by the Kuchiki Manor, but no one goes there. The tunnel system is confusing and dangerous, but we've explored it our whole lives. He's hiding out in one of the deeper caverns that are hardest to get to, I made sure to leave a shit-load of false trails and the tunnel that leads to the correct path is hidden behind overlapping walls… it took us years to find."

"He came through the labor okay?" Kisuke wonders in worry.

"Yep! I remembered my lessons from when Yamamoto declared I'd be having an egg soon as well… I mean, I'm not carrying… he just wants the females to start trying to reproduce again. We all had to take a class with Unohana about it, so I helped Ichigo through his laying! He's sleeping it off now."

"And the egg?"

"Perfect and very beautiful," she nods, pleased.

Grimmjow sighs, relief taking his mind by storm as his worry for his mate melts away. His precious Ichigo laid their egg, they'll be having a hatchling soon… what the hell is he supposed to do then? The nausea the quickly pours in almost has him throwing up, he never imagined in a million years he'd be a dad!


	12. Plans and Discoveries

Hi! I hope you're all enjoying this fic so far =) This is one of my first serious crossovers, so I hope I'm doing good!

Yeah! Ichi had his egg in the last chapter! Too bad he's stuck in Seiteitei surrounded by all those he thought were his kind =( What will his mate and his dad do when they find out about the egg?

Grimmjow: Massacre them all!

Kisuke: Lay seige upon Seireitei with a highly thought out battle plan!

Grimmjow: ... WTF?

Kisuke: Uh... sorry, I was up late watching Lord of the Rings.

* * *

><p>Part 12- Plans and Discoveries<p>

Aizen is in his hall when the lower ranked Espada comes rushing in, falling to their knees and practically slamming their head on the floor in their bow. The brunette hides his sickeningly pleased smirk, waving for the one deemed less important than his stronger to continue.

"Sir, the orange haired female you requested information about… she's back within Shinigami territory now," he states nervously. "Her mate is still within the old mansion with the newcomers… and the Visoreds."

"What? What business do the Visoreds have with my Espada?"

"I… don't know that yet, sir. But… a Shinigami went there not an hour ago. The young Kuchiki girl. Said that her 'brother', Ichigo, sent her."

"So, she hasn't given up on her mate yet. Perfect. Anything else? Did she say why she was there?" Aizen asks a bit impatiently now. "Obviously she had her sister take a message to Grimmjow, what was it?"

"I… I don't know, s-sir. She had them l-let her into the mansion."

"I see. Thank you for the information thus far," he applauds. "I want you to find the young female I requested you keep tabs on… and bring her to me."

"But sir, she's in the Kuchiki's care. Byakuya always knows where they are and he'll be…"

The rant is cut short, Aizen crushing the other with the weight of his presence. Failure is not an option, Ichigo must be his. From his right, Gin steps up. He doesn't prefer his human form, instead letting his fox features surface at all times. His fluffy silver tail wags behind him, his left ear twitching on the side of his head, and that insufferable smile he always wears is a bit smaller.

"If you keep killing them, there will be none left to save."

"I don't care to save them," Aizen mutters bitterly. "I want that female!"

"The female called to Grimmjow, that's not a bond that can be broken," Gin warns. "I know you were a human before all this, but I'm here to advise you in gargoyle ways. Even with Grimmjow's death, Ichigo will not let him go."

"I don't need her to love me, I just need her abilities," he growls. "I can use her just fine, it doesn't matter to me if she wants it or not. It's her abilities that have the whole of the evolved community in an uproar."

"Only the clan leaders and a select few close advisors know about his…"

"Her," Aizen snaps.

"… Her abilities."

"And I aim to control them, to use them as my own. The Espada will out number the Shinigami… and we will finally destroy them all. Now… go find another to retrieve that female for me."

Gin nods a small bow, his smile stretching as he walks out. Stark and Nnoitra are waiting for him, gazes serious and questioning. A glare from icy blue eyes and their blood runs cold in their veins… if Gin is unhappy with Aizen then their accusations were right. He doesn't have the clan's best interests in mind, so someone needs to step up and challenge him. Gin stops between the two, not completely but slows his stride just enough to not seem suspicious.

"Get Nell," he murmurs so softly they almost miss it.

Those two single words have both large grins and violent shivers assaulting the two, both knowing the one spoken of and fearing her wrath as much as Grimmjow's. once Gin is past them, the two head out to do as told and the silver haired fox gargoyle searches for an incompetent that won't be missed.

Ichigo wakes to an empty cave, worry gnawing at his insides as he cuddles closer to his egg. It's much warmer than he thought it'd be, like it's creating it's own heat, and he's tempted to lay away from it. But this is his and Grimmjow's egg, it's their baby, and he can't bring himself to let go of it. Unfortunately, he has to eat and drink something.

"I have to get up little egg, okay?" he says quietly. "I need to eat and drink, but I keep things down here, so I don't have to leave the room. I'll just be a couple seconds, I promise."

He slides out of the blankets, hurrying over to the small fridge and cupboards he and Rukia snuck here years ago. Inside, he keeps water and pop… and anything nonperishable. He takes out the chips, a couple bottles of water, and some rice cakes flavored like apples and cinnamon. After devouring the rice cakes and a bottle of water, he carries the other two back to the bed in case he gets hungry later. It's not exactly healthy, but it's what he has to work with.

"I wonder when Rukia is coming back," he murmurs. "It's awfully lonely here."

He curls his body around the large egg, sighing at the heat against his bare skin. It's just too warm for him to throw clothes on, especially when he's just going to take them off again. After a moment, just when he's about to fall asleep again, he hears something in the tunnels. His body stiffens and he curls tighter around his precious egg, tears gathering as a million thoughts fly through his brain at once.

"Rukia did a very good job of covering your trail… but I know you two very well," Byakuya states from the entrance. "You honestly thought I never knew about your escapades through the tunnels? Or your explorative journeys through the sewers?"

"B-Byakuya."

"I'm alone," he assures. "I want to speak with you about something."

Ichigo eyes glance down, his body shifting to hide the egg as best he can, but the raven haired noble raised him and he's always known very well when he and Rukia are hiding something.

"Ichigo, I would like you to tell me what Yamamoto told you about the night he found you," he states.

"… My father was fighting an enemy clan," Ichigo says in confusion. "Mother got away and went into labor with me, but they killed my father and caught up with her. She was killed and I was waiting to be hatched… he saw it all."

"And yet, that story differs from the one I was told," Byakuya frowns deeply. "What on earth could he possibly have to hide?"

"… Well… I just laid an egg," Ichigo murmurs. "I'm sure you noticed that the minute you came in."

"I did. I also know that you're not the first male to have that ability."

"But I'm the first born naturally within all the clans."

"That makes no difference…"

"I can give the ability of perfect birth to others."

That has the noble silent, his stoic mask braking as his eyes go wide for the first time in many years. This ability has come up in many of Kurosuchi's theory based conversations, the other just babbling to let off steam, but never has it actually been proven. Ichigo could be the one thing that stands between them and extinction.

* * *

><p>Oh no! Things are heating up! Now Byakuya knows about Ichi's secret ability! Good thing he seems to be on Ichigo's side, huh? Well, Ichi's a tad angry at me for the whole egg thing...<p>

Ichi: Wouldn't you be! First you have me pushing out a kid, then more than one, and now I'm pushing out huge eggs? WTF is this?

Vaerin: At least you have Grimmy. =)

Ichi: And another thing! Why the hell is everyone pairing me with that insatiable asshole!

Vaerin: Because it's hot!

Ichi: ... Still... It doesn't seem very fair to me.

Grimmjow: And it's fair to me? Your bitchy ass is constantly beating the shit out of me! You're lucky I fuck you at all!

Ichi: I wish you wouldn't!

Grimmjow: Fine! I won't then!

Ichi: ... Wait... what? No! You can't do that! I'm young yet, I need sex!

Vaerin: *eating popcorn as she watches the fight* They're so hot.


	13. Dun, dun, dun!

Right, I just realized I never changed the spelling for Kurotsuchi's name in this fic. ^^; Sorry! I recently learned how to spell it correctly, but I had already written this fic long before Maid for Crime and never went back to change it ;p Just so you know, I am aware his name is spelled wrong.

Now for the fic! Now that things are coming to light (Yama's such a liar ;p) things will go on a downward spiral! Yeah! Downward spirals!

* * *

><p>Part 13- Dun, dun, dun!<p>

Byakuya is shocked beyond anything he's ever felt before… and he's been through a lot. Yamamoto lied to him, probably to Ichigo as well, and he's been keeping secrets from his own clan to keep them under control. He won't stand for this, not from one who isn't even a Shinigami. They only let him lead them because he was powerful and fair… or so they thought. Once the others hear of this treachery, things will begin to change and Ichigo will be free to live whatever way makes him happy. That's all Byakuya cares for right now, his siblings' happiness.

"You want to get back to Grimmjow, Ichigo?" he asks quietly.

"Yes, I do! I miss him so much."

"I will find a way for you to get back to him, but for now you must stay here. Only three of us know these caves inside and out, only three of us know the hidden way to you, and only three of us know exactly how scents are thrown within the tunnels. You are safest here, but be on your guard," he warns. "Just because only three know the way, doesn't mean others won't try to find it… some many even stumble upon it like we did."

"I understand, I'll be very careful."

Byakuya nods and rises, setting the satchel he had with him since arriving on the blankets beside Ichigo. Inside is filled with fresh fruit, vegetables, bread, meats, and a few bottles of chocolate milk. Ichigo beams up at his caretaker, the other blushing lightly as he pats his youngest on the head.

"You need to eat healthier," he mumbles.

"I know, Byakuya, you tell me all the time," the orangette laughs. "I'll try, okay?"

A curt nod and the noble is moving out of the cave and into the tunnels, leaving Ichigo with his egg once more. The orangette knows it's getting late, he can feel it by the internal clock the evolution never damaged when creating the perfect gargoyle, so he eats a healthier dinner and puts everything away before slipping into bed. As he nods off, he can't help but remember… the cupboards and fridge were always well stocked when they were younger, even when they'd forget to fill them. Such a random thought, but one that never seemed to catch his attention.

Grimmjow is ready to strangle someone, his nerves frayed and his entire being on edge now that he knows Ichigo is protecting their egg alone. Every plan they've come up with so far has ended with one of the others pointing out a flaw, which is usually between the Shinigami watching Ichigo too closely or Aizen waiting for the perfect opportunity to intervene. What the teal haired feline is worried about, however, is that they get to his mate first.

"That's it! I'm going to go get Ichi," he growls.

"You'll only get yourself killed," Kisuke points out. "Then where would Ichi be?"

"Where will he be if they reach him first?"

"I told you, no one can navigate those tunnels," Rukia pipes up confidently. "Their senses are thrown off completely, you'd have to have practically lived down there in order to navigate correctly. Ichigo and I spent weeks at a time in those tunnels on vacations, we told our nii-sama we were going camping. He would've had a heart attack if he knew exactly where we were camping."

"Are you sure he didn't?" Yorouchi wonders. "I don't recall a time where Byakuya didn't know every little thing that goes on around him… not even as a boy."

"There's no way. Nii-sama would've paddled us till we couldn't sit down anymore," the small female scoffs. "He never lets anyone back in those woods, they're Kuchiki property and very dangerous because of the tunnels."

"… Byakuya spent most of his free time exploring those tunnels as a boy," Yorouchi comments. "They were his special place. You know how selfish that boy can be, he probably didn't want people to know where he hid himself away."

"Oh no!" Rukia gasps. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know! I'll go back right away and…"

"Byakuya raised Ichigo, he's not likely to bring about any circumstances that may harm him," Kisuke points out. "He's always been a softy, that one. He's also been smart as a whip… which means he's probably piecing together everything that doesn't seem particularly… truthful."

"Truthful? What are you talking about?" the violet eyed female asks.

"Was Ichigo lying?" Angela questions.

"Ichigo does lie! Not ever!"

"Okay, jeez, it was just a question."

"… Yamamoto is lying," Grimmjow purrs in satisfaction. "He chose the Shinigami over the other two clans, but he's not one of them. I heard he led them well when they started out… but with no one producing eggs that survive and the war taking out more of his perfect evolved gargoyles each day, he probably got a bit desperate."

"Correct. The conversion process that been used thus far takes years to produce a single child, which is the most successful age to convert," the shopkeeper grins. "Yamamoto will most likely see Ichigo, one who can lay successful eggs and also unlock the ability in others, as the means to their future. He wouldn't want just anyone to know that… not even the man who raised him."

"He lied to nii-sama?" Rukia gasps. "No one lies to nii-sama!"

"No, they don't," Yorouchi laughs.

"… And what does the evil chuckle mean?" Demona smirks. "Something bad I hope."

"It means that Byakuya, being the strongest Shinigami, will have decided Yamamoto has no good intentions for his kind," the feline woman grins widely. "That means…"

"He'll have the right to challenge the clan leader," Goliath realizes. "If he wins, he'll take over leadership of the clan and he'll be able to decide Ichigo's future."

Silence, everyone trying to figure out what he would choose… if he could win. Rukia has no doubt in her mind, but the older gargoyles know how difficult challenging a clan leader can be.

"Aizen needs challenged as well," Grimmjow murmurs. "He's been ignoring the needs of the Espada for his own selfish purposes."

"Who will challenge him?" Lexington wonders.

"… No one can… except me. I'm the only one strong enough to take him out, because I'm the only one that prefers fighting in my weaker human form at all times."

"So… what's the problem?" Demona growls. "Get your butt over there and decimate him!"

"… I don't want to be a clan leader."

Meanwhile, back in Ichigo's little area, the orangette lies curled around his egg as he slumbers happily. He doesn't hear and voices in the tunnels, nor does he hear the footsteps drawing nearer to the overlapping walls. The egg is warm against his stomach and it lulls him into an unguarded sleep, blissfully unaware of the danger around him.

* * *

><p>For those of you curious about how long this fic will be, I just checked and it has 21 chapters! We're about halfway through! XD<p>

And Yeah! New clan leaders! Who will they be? Will they manage to overthrow the current ones? I'm so excited! Wait... I already know how this ends ^^;


	14. Kidnapped

*gasp* The title tells so much and yet so little!

Ichigo: Who gets kidnapped?

Grimmjow and Vaerin: *stares at Ichigo*

Ichigo: ... C-come on, that's not funny. Who is it?

Grimmjow and Vaerin: *still staring at Ichigo*

Ichigo: You guys suck. *hangs head in misery*

* * *

><p>Part 14- Kidnapped<p>

Gin is a sly person, he knows everything that goes on at all times and gets his information from the most reliable sources. He's never trusted Aizen or Yamamoto, so he's been in it for himself for a long time. The fox gargoyle was once a good friend of Rangiku, the second of Toshiro's division, so he told her everything. They've remained close and she keeps him informed of the Shinigami's activities so long as he doesn't tell Aizen… not a difficult feat. For all the power Aizen portrays, he really has no idea who to trust completely. Gin knows Ichigo is with the Shinigami thanks to Rangiku, but also knows the orangette is hiding out in Byakuya's forest… the same forest Yamamoto just sent a horde of men into to locate the wayward teen. Whereas he has no doubts Ichigo is hidden safely, he also wouldn't underestimate the old man's desire to locate him. As it is now, he just managed to sneak in right when those sent started bringing in pickaxes.

"He'll stop at nothing," Gin grumbles. "Looks like I was right in assuming Grimmjow wouldn't get here in time."

He slips down one of the tunnels humming to himself as two Shinigami fall into a deep slumber, his own powers reminiscent to ancient Kitsune. He has no worries about getting caught, those he deems targets fall asleep long before they catch sight of the smiling man. His fluffy silver tail swishes lazily behind him, his icy blue eyes picking up the footprints in the dirt… so many different sizes and shapes, but there's one pair that catch his eye.

"Ah… of course," he grins wider. "Byakuya couldn't resist checking up on his precious boy."

He knows the other took a longer route, but he doesn't have time for a longer route. He sniffs out Ichigo's scent, frowning when it comes from all sides. With a shrug, he sets out determinedly with his eyes on the days old tracks he makes out to be Ichigo's. when they vanish into the wall, he stops in surprise. He would've assumed that was part of Ichigo's power, but Byakuya's do the same and he knows very well what power he has. Placing his hands on the wall, he carefully searches for a way through. When he catches the draft coming from between the overlaying walls, a smirk comes to his lips and he passes through… covering the entrance with a thick illusion before heading to the cavern containing the slumbering female. Ichigo is still out cold, the egg sending off a faint glow to light up the cavern around the small body.

"An egg," Gin murmurs. "Ran never said anything about an egg."

"Mm… Who's there?" Ichigo mumbles as he stirs.

With a gentle wave of one hand, Ichigo is knocked out just like the other Shinigami. Once he's positive the spell took, Gin grabs the satchel that used to contain food and slips the egg in carefully. He lifts Ichigo into his arms, surprised at just how light the small boy is, and hurries out of the caverns… no one the wiser to Ichigo's abduction.

Grimmjow is furious, pacing within the daylight as the Manhattan clan take their stone-sleep. They were helpful, thought up a perfect plan, worked out all the details… and then Rukia gets the message that Ichigo is gone. They were so positive only the three of them knew the tunnels, but it would seem someone was rather adept at locating lost things. Byakuya also told them Yamamoto trespassed onto his land in order to dig out the tunnels and find the orangette, something the noble is less than pleased with. Thankfully, by the time everyone awoke Byakuya had gone to check on Ichigo. Though the orangette was gone, the tunnels were undisturbed.

"Few gargoyles have the ability to put people to sleep," Kisuke muses from his perch on the railing of the mansion. "I wonder who it could've been."

"Not Aizen, not personally," Yorouchi assures. "He never does anything himself."

She's stretched out in the grass, eyes following Grimmjow's every movement. Shinji and Hiyori are in the lawn chairs they brought, Kensei laying on the porch watching Mashiro trade magazines with Lisa. They're not all here, but the others were appointed to watch over Kisuke's territory.

"How are we supposed to find him now!" Grimmjow gripes.

"My, my, I never knew you were such a worrywart," a teasing voice remarks.

"… Nnoitra."

Grimmjow turns quickly, watching Nnoitra and Stark walk up with a few others. Hallibel is Starks mate, though others have attempted to lure her away. Since she's the only female, she's a very in-demand gargoyle… but she only has eyes for Stark. They have a daughter named Lilinette, yet she was created through the conversion process around twelve years ago. Gargoyles should age half the rate of humans, but unless the evolved gargoyles are killed by another evolved gargoyle's sword they don't meet their end. Therefore, they age the same rate. Beside Hallibel is Szayel, a pink haired male with the ability to lay eggs. Ulquiorra is also with them, one of Grimmjow's closest friends among their clan. The raven haired male is very stoic and rarely ever smiles, but he disclosed the fact he, too, could produce eggs to Grimmjow… but threatened him with death should he ever tell. Ulquiorra prides himself on his genius and healing abilities, but also on the fact he's treated far better than most 'females' because no one knows that's what he is… not even Aizen.

"Hello, Grimm," the raven says with a slight nod. "How are you holding up?"

"Terribly!" he snarls. "First you guys try to kill me because Aizen commands it, then the Shinigami take Ichigo away, you start hunting me down for betrayal when I didn't do anything, and now my mate is missing!"

"Nah, he's fine," Gin smiles from behind the group. "I got him before the Shinigami did."

Grimmjow is on him faster than Demona is on one of her enemies, claws ready to tear him limb from limb. The only thing that saves him, aside from the group of Espada tackling the enraged feline, is the fact he might be the only one that knows where his mate is. The Visoreds present grip the hilt of their swords tightly, ready to attack at a moment's notice from their leader… who's watching the altercation with a gleeful grin on his face. They all sweat drop, knowing the command they're awaiting will most likely never come.

"Where's my mate!" Grimmjow hisses from beneath the pile of Espada.

"He's safe," Gin assures. "Aizen don't know where he is and I aim ta keep it that way. He's in the care of a powerful deserter, she'll treat him like her own… especially since she knows ya very well."

Grimmjow thinks on it a moment, trying to figure out who deserted Aizen that would know him… there are so many! Finally shock floods his system, his cyan orbs wide as the plead for Nnoitra and Stark to tell him it's a joke. Their guilty features assure him it's not, nausea swirling in his gut as his head starts to feel light. Nelliel Tu Odershvank, the woman charged with Grimmjow's upbringing when he was first converted. She was the most ruthless of the deserters, and one Aizen feared enough to forget.

* * *

><p>Gin is awesome! He's so sneaky, but thanks to him Ichigo got away from Seireitei with his egg! GO GIN! =D<p> 


	15. Nelliel

Hello! Vaerin here (obviously, who else would be typing on my fic ;p). I think you'll all notice that I haven't posted anything other than this today, I'm really sorry about that. This weekend, I'm not writing until I'm all caught up with homework, notes, and I have to study for two exams T^T Please show a bit of sympathy. To make up for not posting the other fics, I'll continue to post this one daily if I find the time =) Thank you, and I hope to get back on track on Monday! =D

* * *

><p>Part 15- Nelliel<p>

Ichigo glowers in fury, wrapped in a blanket as he sits Indian style on a bed. His egg, still warm and unharmed, is in his lap and hidden beneath said blanket. Across from him is a busty woman with long sea green hair and large innocent hazel orbs, a grin on his lips as he leans forward expectantly.

"So… You're my little Grimmy's mate," she says in a teasing tone. "I had no idea you were so cute!"

"… You know Grimmjow?" the teen wonders cautiously.

"I do, I raised him. You could say, I'm like his older sister… or mother."

"… He's here?"

"Not yet, hunny," she waves off. "Gin went to go get him. He left you with me because Aizen won't bother me… he's not that stupid."

"Aizen will come for me if he knows where i am. He wants to kill Grimmjow and me for loving each other."

"No he doesn't, he want to use you're abilities for his own personal gain. Even I know that and I've been a deserter since Grimmy turned twelve and Aizen took him from me."

"… How old is Grimmjow anyway?"

"He's twenty in looks, but for some reason we always stop aging once we hit a certain age… it varies between Espada, but Grimmy stopped at twenty. I think it's his feline blood."

"So… how old is he?"

"I really don't know, we always just stick with the age we stop on," she shrugs.

"You mean, he could be… like… fifty something? And I'd never know?"

"Pretty much. All the evolved gargoyles stop aging at a certain age, weren't you told that?"

"No, nobody tells me anything!"

Nell laughs at that, patting his head and ruffling orange locks. Ichigo is still disgruntled about being dropped off with this strange woman, but it helps that she raised Grimmjow and she doesn't work for Aizen. For a brief moment, he wonders what's going on with everyone. Byakuya has been a little off since bringing him back, it seems everyone is about to kill Aizen, and he just feels like there's something more happening. He runs a hand across the smooth surface of his egg, sighing as he feels the telltale trace of a heartbeat against the shell.

"I wish he would've told me you were expecting," Nell sighs. "I would've liked to have been there."

"He wasn't there… I don't think he knew, I know I didn't."

"Seriously? Usually he's really good at picking up that sort of thing."

"We were sort of… busy," Ichigo blushes brightly. "And there were a lot of times we couldn't see each other for weeks."

"You certainly don't look like you were carrying."

"I stayed the same the whole time," the teen shrugs. "I don't know why."

"Hmm… perhaps it's a failsafe ability. You were feeling threatened, right? Well, your body could've used the ability without your notice. It could've masked the fact you were carrying by creating a space within you to keep it."

"… Like a void?"

"Sure. There are a lot of strange abilities out there, I wouldn't be surprised one bit if you had that one. Gin says you're really special, that your egg is a perfect egg and won't crumble before it's hatched. If that's so, you should've acquired special abilities to keep it safe."

Ichigo nods, unease settling within him once more. Something dangerous is nearby, something he's not sure he wants to be around. Nell must've felt this as well, because her hazel eyes have grown sharp and hard.

"Ichigo, you need to stay here," she says quietly. "Grimmjow will be here soon, but you have to stay safe until then. No matter what happens, no matter what you hear… stay hidden."

He nods quickly, Nelliel leaving the hidden room before sliding the wall back in place. She checks that it's unnoticeable, spraying her perfume around the areas Ichigo has been to cover up his own scent, and then moves to step outside. Dropping down from the skies, Aizen lands before her. From the forest, though he can fly himself and prefers to act the Shinigami he's not, is Yamamoto.

"Nelliel," Aizen smiles. "It's been far too long since I've needed your help."

"And it'll be far longer before I give it to you," she scoffs. "You wanted my little headache, so you'll deal with him. That's what I've told you the last ten times you came whining to me about his behavioral problems, and that what I'm gonna tell you every time in the future."

"Ah, yes… Grimmjow does have quite the behavioral problem," he grumbles. "But this time I wish for you to find a missing gargoyle for us."

"Us?"

"Yamamoto and I have decided that locating the teen in question is far more important than fighting over him… for the moment."

"Once he's found, we'll debate who has the right to use his ability," the old man adds. "I for one, feel he'd much rather stay with the Shinigami."

"You two are unbelievable!" the woman growls. "Fighting over who can control a child! Have you all forgotten that fate decides that? Have you all forgotten that nature uses 'the call' to choose who controls one like the teen you're fighting over? Don't think I don't know all your dirty little secrets, I'm all too aware."

The two are silent in the face of her anger, but their eyes are narrowed in their displeasure of her tone. Nelliel never got along with these two for the sole reason that they think they're better than her, she who raised the majority of those born in the second batch of conversions… what a laugh. They'll never be better than she is, and it's time she reminds them of that.

"You'll do well to rethink your priorities, boys," she hisses. "Or you just may make matters worse for you. Your clans won't take things the way they are without a fight, not that you belong in those clans anyway."

"Insolent…"

"Enough! You find this boy on your own, I'm not helping you anymore," she growls out. "Whatever problems you have are yours, not mine. I left the Espada long ago and I don't plan of making alliances with anyone but me and my own."

"The Espada are your own," Aizen says smugly.

"No, Grimmjow is my own," Nell snarls. "He is my family, my child, and no one matters more to me than him. If I find out you cause him harm in any way… I will hunt you down and you'll plead for me to kill by the time it's over."

* * *

><p>Grimmjow: Once more, if Vaerin doesn't get caught up on Monday, Shiro and I will personally take care of her.<p>

Vaerin: 8( I don't think I like that idea.

Shiro: I do! My protege needs discipline!

Vaerin: NOOOOOOOOO! D8


	16. Broken

I hope you're enjoying the fic! I'm sorry I haven't posted anything else, I'm working really hard to get through my homework, notes and studying so I can work on my fics and my book... I WANNA WRITE SO BAD! D8 I think I'm addicted, I'm going through withdrawals! T^T

Anyway, if this is the chapter I think it is, anything totally angsty wasn't my idea so please don't blame me. This was a request fic, so I had to write around any twisted whim Istaria Dragon had. I wasn't going to take the fic in that direction, but what can you do? It was someone else's idea, so you really have to give them leave to change what they want... it's only fair. ^^; Thank you and enjoy! Just keep in mind, I usually make up for anything really angsty I write and I always have a happy ending of sorts (unless there's a sequel) ;p

* * *

><p>Part 16- Broken<p>

Aizen glowers at the female, his eyes slanting toward an infuriated Yamamoto. The old man is not an evolved gargoyle of any type, but one of the ancient ones that ruled before the conversion process was created. He's powerful, but there's no way he can destroy Aizen's Espada… especially since they can't die without an evolved gargoyle's blade striking them down and Yamamoto can just like any human.

"I thought you might be difficult," the brunette sighs. "No doubt your attitude is the same as the one Grimmjow carries, he's just as difficult as you tend to be."

"Why thank you."

"Since you don't want to help out on your own, I'll simply have to force you to help," he growls. "I know you're harboring that female in here, I can smell her scent. I want that girl, Nelliel, and I'll take you down to get her."

"Bring it on."

A shrill whistle and four figures march from the trees… Barragan, Yammy, Aaronierro, and Zommari. Nelliel knows she can take them, but she also knows Aizen won't be joining the fight… he'll be inside looking for Ichigo. She curses under her breath, eyeing the two leaders warily as the others draw ever nearer.

"How did you find out?"

"Grimmjow is in trouble… where does he usually go when he needs help?" Aizen sneers. "It isn't difficult to figure out. If I don't have his female, Yamamoto doesn't have them, and Grimmjow doesn't have them… obviously he would've safeguarded her here."

"I refuse to let you take Ichigo for yourself! The Espada have no right to continue…"

Yamamoto is cut off, gasping in shock when he's thrown away like a rag doll by Yammy. The old gargoyle doesn't get back up, knocked out from his head striking a tree, and Nell gets ready to fight as Aizen slips by her. She tries to stop him, screaming a warning in hopes Ichigo will be prepared, yet the others waste no time in keeping her busy. Aizen knows Nelliel has some sort of secret room in her home, as she kept Grimmjow there every time he came to gather the youth. He never lets the new converted children get attached to parents, always pulling them before their tenth year when he knows they've learned enough. He makes certain to train them in fighting once they're pulled, instilling in them completely loyalty to himself. Grimmjow was different, though. He became attached to Nelliel the minute she picked him up, clinging to her like an overly affectionate kitten. Nelliel never bothered to push him away, adopting him and protecting him more fiercely than any she's ever had charge of.

"Where are you hiding, little female," Aizen calls teasingly. "Come on out."

He steps closer to the wall with the hidden door, tapping lightly on the wood to locate a hollow. Nelliel built her home well, though, making certain to build the walls thick so such a noise won't register. Outside, he can hear shouts a rage and the flurry of wings. A bloodthirsty screech sends chills along his spine, the brunette knowing it to be Demona.

Demona glides down, claws extended and fangs bared as she closes on her target. Angela is right beside her, Goliath and the others bringing up the rear as they scout for any lingering threats. Shinigami were all over the place, though they paid them no heed, but the stench of Aizen's and Yamamoto's traitorous blood grew heavy the closer they got to Ichigo. Grimmjow streaks through the trees, worry for his mate and now his 'mother' growing in a huge swell within him. The other Espada and Gin couldn't come, as Aizen is still under the impression they're not helping the teal haired male and his mate. Gin had argued whatever aces they may have would be best kept till the end.

"Nell!" Grimmjow calls.

"Grimmjow, Aizen is in the house!" she answers immediately. "Ichigo's in your old room, he's heading straight for him!"

He nods, tearing closer to the house as the Manhattan clan gang up on the four Espada. In truth, he doesn't think he's ever seen anything more terrifying in his life as Demona tearing through her enemy… of course, he's never seen himself fight. Goliath swoops down on Yammy, the same Espada Demona is battling with Angela, and attempts to help. Yammy has always been strong and difficult to take down, though. Lexington is zipping around Zommari's head in hopes of distracting him for Nell, Broadway and Brooklyn divided between Aaronierro and Barragan. As much as he protested and argued, Hudson and Bronx had to stay behind and watch their territory. Nell unsheathes her sword, a stoic and cold look on her beautiful features.

"Now, I'll end you," she whispers.

Aizen finally finds the sliding wall, stepping into the room and setting his gaze on Ichigo. The orangette is in an oversized tee and very baggy shorts, ones the brunette can only imagine belonged to Grimmjow. The very thought angers him, but catching sight of the soft glowing egg Ichigo stands in front of aggressively sets him in a rage. Grimmjow is closing in fast, he knows this, but this little 'female' needs to learn her place before he takes her with him. He strikes out, Ichigo's speed impressive as he dodges. The smaller male has never taken his gargoyle form before, it's never called to him like it does so many others. He always thought he was just different, but his strength and speed still outmatch theirs. Aizen's body is soon covered in white, his claws lengthening and his canines growing into fangs as his gargoyle features twist into being. Ichigo gets ready, dodging one punch to be struck by a kick. It hurts, yet the orangette is stubborn and will die before he lets anything hurt his egg.

"You will learn your place," Aizen growls out as his wings stretch back threateningly. "I will have you and you will do as you're told!"

"I don't even listen to Grimmjow, what the hell makes you so special!"

"I am better than him!"

Another punch dodged along with a kick, Ichigo moving fluidly like water around rocks. Under any other circumstances, the brunette would be impressed… but right now it only serves to make him angrier. Finally, he kicks Ichigo hard in the middle of his torso. The poor teen flies back, slamming painfully against the dresser that crumbles around him. His head hits the wall with force enough to light up stars in Ichigo's vision, said vision becoming blurry as he slides down into the mess of wood fragments… defeated. Aizen walks over to the egg, innocent and still as that glow pulses faintly from the shell, his gargoyle features vanishing in a fine mist from his skin. His sword is unsheathed, set right beside the helpless egg, and he stares hard and cruel at Ichigo. The orangette gathers himself enough to try and stop him, crawling over sluggishly as he hears Grimmjow yell out for Aizen to stop. The sword gives a sharp jerk toward the shell, slicing into the egg. The glow fades, the slice giving way to a webbing of cracks that spread like wildfire, and then the shell shatters and disappears. Ichigo is sitting on his knees, his amber orbs wide and unseeing. Around the time his precious egg shattered… something within his own heart broke.

* * *

><p>I'M SO SORRY! T^T I didn't want to, but I make up for it later I promise! D= Don't be mad at me and I swear, nothing like that is going to happen in any of <em>my<em> fics (I'll warn you when they're requests just in case). Requests I normally write around what the one requesting asks for, so I can't promise that then. ^^;


	17. A Female's Wrath

I'm so sorry, I'm posting this really late T^T I've been studying non-stop all day! Grimmjow and Shiro aren't any help at all, I can tell you that =( You'd think at their age they'd be a tad more mature!

Grimmjow: I'm mature!

Ichigo: Yeah, about as much as a three year old.

Grimmjow: Hey!

Shiro: Haha! He totally burned you!

Vaerin: You're about two and a half, so I wouldn't be talking!

Grimmjow and Shiro: *pouting petulantly*

Vaerin and Ichi: *high five* Finally, quiet!

* * *

><p>Part 17- A Female's Wrath<p>

Aizen watches as Grimmjow's face goes from pissed off to complete shattered, his whole frame losing all its tension in his shock. Before he can move toward his mate, the sword is on Ichigo's delicate throat.

"I will kill her if you come one step closer," he warns.

"… Leave him alone, Aizen," Grimmjow growls.

"You and she are over," the brunette smirks smugly. "She's mine now. The last thing connecting her to you is gone, so unless you'd like to join it I suggest you back away."

"What is with you! Stop torturing him, can't you see he's been through too much as it is? You don't even care about him, why force him into something he doesn't want?"

"Control," Aizen says simply. "I want to control her ability… all of it."

"You're an idiot! You put him through all this for nothing!" the feline hisses. "It doesn't matter if he's yours, can't you see? It's Ichigo's ability and he'll use it when, how, and for what reasons he sees fit!"

"She'll use it when I…"

"You can't even call him a 'he'!" Grimmjow snarls. "Ichigo is a male! A boy! He may answer to both, but he's a guy first and foremost! If you can't even acknowledge that, you don't deserve him!"

"I will choose what I deserve, Grimmjow," the other spits out. "I've claimed this female as mine, so back off."

Grimmjow is about to say something, eyes never leaving the shattered form of his mate, but something flickers in those eyes of amber… rage. It's not just any rage, but a rage that has the amber drowned in red for half a second, one Grimmjow has never seen before. Amber orbs light up in a glowing gold, a vicious snarl leaving the sneer that's fallen upon his mate's lips, and those canines sharpen. They're not fangs, per say, but they're abnormally sharp. Nails elongate into short but deadly black claws, onyx horns curling from the orangette's head as his hair lengthens, and a long sleek reptilian tail of white stretches along the floor behind him. Aizen quickly notes the change, swinging his sword to be met by resistance from the air itself. Large marble colored wings with black talons unfurl behind Ichigo, the white of his eyes turning to ink black just like his stone sleep.

"You," Ichigo hisses out. "You… I'll kill you!"

He lunges, the brunette quickly putting Grimmjow between the two of them. Ichigo doesn't even register it's his mate, but the teal haired male doesn't move. One of Ichigo's clawed hands stops inches from his face, a part of the teen repelling him from harming Grimmjow even in this far gone state. It, instead, grips the back of his head and yanks him forward to lay on the ground. Ichigo leaps over Grimmjow's groaning form to reach Aizen, the brunette already outside. Zommari and Aaronierro have been cut through by Nelliel, Yammy barely standing thanks to Demona and Goliath. Nelliel slices Yammy in half with her blade, diving to a handstand that gives Barragan a solid kick beneath his jaw. Aizen is taking to the sky the minute he gets out of the house, Ichigo following in hot pursuit.

"I've got him!" Demona grins wickedly.

"No!" Grimmjow shouts. "Aizen belongs to Ichigo first… let him have his fun."

"Grimmy, what happened?" Nell wonders as Barragan takes flight as well.

"… Aizen destroyed our egg," he says softly. "I was too late… I couldn't…"

"Don't you give me that, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques!" she snaps. "I didn't raise a whiner! Shit happens, I've told you that a million times. There will be other eggs and other chances. What the hell would you two have done with a baby anyway?"

"… But Ichigo really took it hard."

"He's a mother, do you have any idea the pain we go through to lay a single egg!" Nell yells. "The damn things should be made of gold for all the effort we have to put into it!"

"She's right," Demona agrees. "It is horrible. To find out you go through all that pain and trouble with nothing to show for it? Of course he's gonna go a little crazy."

"It's sort of a female thing," Broadways whispers. "They're really nuts."

"We should at least make sure that other guy doesn't get in the way, don't you think?" Angela questions nervously.

"No," Grimmjow frowns. "Ichigo needs to be wore down… I'm gonna challenge Aizen after he's through."

A teasing laugh echoes in the trees, Gin and the other Espada walking up with the Visoreds and Kisuke. Kisuke had intercepted the Espada once he learned Aizen was on his way to Ichigo, knowing the secret would be out soon enough. In the still of the night, they can hear Ichigo's murderous howl… so like that of Demona. She grins wide and pleased at the sound, enjoying the echoic screams of pain and agony coming from his victim. Barragan soon falls from the sky, missing limbs and dripping blood everywhere… the little orangette isn't even bothering to use his blade to end them.

"I've got it," Lisa comments as she cuts off the man's head. "Honestly, I thought he was supposed to be merciful."

"They took something very precious from Ichigo," Kisuke murmurs as he watches the teen chase down Aizen. "They don't deserve mercy."

Finally, after what seems hours and is probably only fifteen minutes, Ichigo begins to slow and tire from the chase. He's not like Grimmjow, who could hold a grudge until the fires of hell froze over, so his rage is quickly dissipating and with it… his gargoyle form. The features turn to water, streaming off sluggish limbs in ribbons as Ichigo tumbles from the sky. Before anyone can move to help him, Grimmjow streaks past them in a whirl of wind. His wings stretch out behind him, lifting him into the air so fast he's just a blur of color, and he's nestling Ichigo's unconscious form in his strong arms in no time.

"It's okay, Ichi," he whispers as he nuzzles the other's hair. "I've got you… I'm never gonna leave you, I swear."

He slowly drifts down to the ground, the teen whimpering in his arms as he tries to get as close to Grimmjow as possible. All that rage, sparked so suddenly and lost just as fast, has turned to a mind numbing grief. No doubt his little mate will be traumatized from this, yet he'll deal with that in a moment. For now, the one he's targeted to release his fury upon is just gliding down to meet him.

"Give me the female!" Aizen snaps. "I'll suppress her powers to the point she might as well be human!"

"You will do no such thing!" Yamamoto calls angrily.

From the forest, Shinigami appear to surround those in front of Nelliel's home. The sea green haired woman huffs indignantly, seriously not liking this turn of events. As for the others… They're ready to fight to the death for the two they've harbored.

* * *

><p>You tell Aizen, Grimm-kitty! That prick doesn't even deserve to speak Ichi's name let alone look at him! I'm sorry, I absolutely hate Aizen with the passion of thousand suns =) Onward!<p> 


	18. The Challenge is Set Forth

Only three more chapters to go! How sad T^T No more War Torn to post. On a brighter note, only today and tomorrow before I'm done studying! YEAAAAAAAAA! =D That's good news for you as well, because then I get to start working on my other fics! You'll love my next posting of Feline Menace, there's a big surprise I've managed to squeeze in for you!

Grimmjow: It's not so great.

Vaerin: Hey! I worked hard on that! Of course it's great! *shakes fist*

Ichigo: I expected far better from Shiro's protege, how disappointing.

Shiro: You guys are just upset the surprise doesn't do anything good for you. ;p

Grimmjow and Ichigo: *hang heads in defeat*

* * *

><p>Part 18- The Challenge Is Set Forth<p>

Grimmjow is caught between running and fighting, his grip on Ichigo growing tighter as he holds him close. Yamamoto advances on him, eyes furious and blade drawn. The teal haired feline knows that blade can't kill him, but that doesn't mean it can't hurt him. Before anything happens, Kisuke steps between them. Surprisingly both Aizen and Yamamoto come to an abrupt halt.

"Ah, you two disappoint me," he comments with a smile. "All these years fighting over a mixed breed… and yet you forget such an important fact."

"Which would be..?" Aizen growls.

"Jurisdiction when it comes to a child, as set forth by the ancient clans before us, dictates that said child shall go to their mother's clan…"

"Which would be mine," the brunette huffs. "His mother was an Espada from what I remember."

"Yes, but… should something happen to the mother upon the birth of said child… that right shall pass to the father's clan…"

"Isshin was a Shinigami!" Yamamoto snaps.

"… Unless said father leaves the clan and becomes leader of his own, which would automatically place the child in the new clan," Kisuke finishes. "I, not Isshin, am Ichigo's father."

Silence, a couple gasps, and a shouted exclamation from a Shinigami. Kisuke eyes the two leaders, knowing they'll want to challenge him and already having thought this out. When Yamamoto opens his mouth to reply, the blonde isn't surprised in the least when Aizen cuts in.

"You're a liar! Everyone knows Masaki and Isshin were married!"

"Kurosuchi? Did you bring the notes I asked for?"

"I did, but you had better keep your end of the deal!" the blue haired Shinigami snarls. "I demand the right to your child's blood sample!"

"As promised, but let's wait until he's awake, shall we? I don't want to rile him so soon after such an exhausting change."

He takes the notes from Kurosuchi, handing the files to both Yamamoto and Aizen. Carefully, they look them over and frown deeply. The notes clearly state that Isshin's ability to reproduce was null and void after the conversion, a side effect that happened due to him starting out as a human. It was fixed, of course, by the time the accident turned the three scientists. Afterward, Kisuke hands them the documents he kept on Masaki while she was pregnant.

"… You really are his father," Yamamoto murmurs.

"I am," Kisuke grins. "If you would care to challenge me for the right to my son's future, then by all means! However… I wouldn't recommend that."

"And yet, you forget something as well, Urahara," Aizen spits in distaste. "Your right over Ichigo was lost the minute he chose Grimmjow… and I can very well challenge him for your son. Spoils of war, and all."

"So you can," the blonde smiles mysteriously. "Seems there will be many challenges to determine the future of the evolved gargoyles tonight."

"What are you talking about?" the old man growls.

From the ranks of the Shinigami, Rukia and Byakuya step forward. Byakuya is holding a very disapproving frown upon his usually stoic face, the rest of the Taicho matching it. In the ranks of the Espada, no one has an encouraging comment for Aizen as they all step to Grimmjow's side. No one is happy with the current clan leaders on the two sides, the news of their lies and selfishness spreading through their ranks and leaving no one in sympathy of them.

"Aizen," Grimmjow growls out. "I challenge you for the right to lead the Espada."

"And I, Yamamoto, challenge you for the Shinigami," Byakuya states.

"And I will challenge Urahara!" Shinji says.

Everyone stops and looks at him in shock, Hiyori doing so as though he's lost his mind. He's so serious about it, but he cracks under all the gazes and starts laughing hysterically. Hiyori hits him over the head.

"You idiot! This is serious, stop your joking!"

"You should've seen your faces!"

Grimmjow is startled once more when Ichigo starts to stir, large amber pools holding a sheen of tears. Everything going on around him is put on hold as Grimmjow turns away from those watching them, pressing Ichigo close to him as the orangette cries uncontrollably into his neck. He rocks him gently, kissing his head as he whispers soothing words. He carries Ichigo over to the Manhattan clan, trying to calm him down as he listens to the orangette mumble through his tears.

"It's my fault… so sorry…"

"No, Ichi, it's not your fault," he says. "It's not your fault, you did the best you could. Just calm down, calm down and stop crying. I have to put you down for a moment…"

"No! Please, don't let go," Ichigo sobs. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it! Please don't leave me!"

"I'm not leaving you, Ichigo," the teal haired male says with a hint of hurt. "I love you, I'll never leave you. But right now, I have to take care of the one trying to separate us. Once I'm done with him, you'll never be taken from me again, okay?"

"But I don't w-want you to put me d-down!"

"You'll be safe with Goliath and Demona," he assures. "I need to stop Aizen."

"What if he k-kills you? J-just like he d-did our egg?"

"He won't, I promise."

"… I love you," Ichigo whimpers.

Grimmjow holds him close, letting an animalistic purr rumble through him to soothe his mate's nerves. Slowly, Ichigo relaxes though his sniffling continues. Once he's stopped crying for the most part, he lays him in Goliath's arms and kisses the silken orange locks one more time.

"Good luck," Goliath murmurs. "We will watch over Ichigo."

"Thank you."

"Make him suffer," Demona grins.

Grimmjow smirks back at the female with crimson hair, nodding slightly before turning back to those waiting. Yamamoto and Aizen are furious that they're being challenged after so long being in charge. Their rule was firm and undeniable, no one has the right to challenge them! Without them, there would be no evolved gargoyles. They glare balefully at Kisuke Urahara, once their alley and now their enemy.

"So… who's going first?" the blonde wonders cheerfully.

"I will," Grimmjow states.

"No," Byakuya remarks. "As Ichigo's caretaker, I believe that right is mine."

* * *

><p>Dun, dun, dun! Vaerin, you evil girl, how could you just end it like that? Oh, I'm so sorry! Would you like to know what happens next? TOO BAD! You'll just have to wait until I update *laughs evilly*<p>

Ichigo: I blame you for this, Shiro!

Grimmjow: I second that!

Shiro: They just... grow up so fast! T^T


	19. Shinigami Head

Another chapter! I hope you're all enjoying it because it's slowly widing down to the end! Only three more chapters to go and no more War Torn T^T I'm sad. Good thing I have all those others, huh?

* * *

><p>Part 19- Shinigami Head<p>

Yamamoto glowers at Byakuya, the noble calmly walking to stand before him. Though his face betrays none of his fury, his cobalt orbs belie his control. They're steely and cold, hard as diamond as he stares down the ancient gargoyle. This fight will be difficult, but Byakuya has one thing on his side… if it's to the death, it won't be his.

"Step down, Byakuya," Yamamoto growls. "You will not win this fight."

"I have to win this fight, for the sake of not only Ichigo… but all the Shinigami. A leader that puts himself and his wants before his clan, is no leader."

"Come on, nii-sama!" Rukia cheers. "Show him who's boss!"

A small smirk of amusement flits passed the noble's lips, though his eyes never leave his opponent. Kisuke and the Visoreds push everyone back, making a wide circle for them to fight in. Grimmjow gathers Ichigo into his arms as they stay near the Manhattan clan, the blonde shopkeeper joining them before Nelliel steps between the two opponents.

"Here're the rules…"

"There are no rules, stupid Espada," Yamamoto growls. "The last one standing wins, that's how it's always been!"

"Yes, but those other fights weren't in my front yard!" she screams. "So you'll be fighting by my fucking rules! Do you have a problem with that, old man!"

"… Please continue," Byakuya murmurs in the face of her wrath.

"The rules are… if you destroy my flowers, I'll injure you. If you damage my house, I'll severely maim you. If you so much as think about cheating, you'll wish you were dead. And, lastly, if any of my family… meaning Grimmjow and now Ichigo… get caught in the crossfire… I will kill you slowly and painfully."

Her tone is dark, threatening, and laced with a sweet purr that promises pain in the future. The two shiver, nodding their consent quickly as they step away from the female gargoyle. Demona gives a sharp nod of approval, always believing the females were the most dangerous. Once they're aware of the consequences set forth by a vengeful Nelliel, the sea green haired female rejoins her precious hatchling to watch.

"You didn't have to scare the shit out of them," Grimmjow murmurs.

"I know, but it's fun," she grins. "How's Ichigo holding up?"

"… Not good. He's devastated about the egg," he sighs. "I'll have to take some extra time with him after this mess is over, he really needs pampered."

"Losing an egg is difficult, Grimmjow, but the first one is always the worst," she replies. "I remember the first egg I laid, just before I took you in. I was so happy, the hope that it would be 'that' egg that finally made it… it was so strong. All females feel that way, even though they know it won't happen."

"But Ichigo knows his would've. I think that makes it harder for him."

She nods, watching the orangette cling to his mate for all he's worth. Grimmjow never minded cuddling, as she would cuddle with him all the time when he was little, so she's not surprised he's taking all this extra attention in stride… she was always a very attentive parent. They watch on as the fight begins, Byakuya and Yamamoto glaring venomously at one another before the old man makes the first move impatiently. He leaps forward, the noble not bothering to move. A stream of petals erupts around him, twisting and curving as his figures change. His canines lengthen and his nails grow sharper, as happens to them all, but the petals form a long sleek tail with a few spikes on the tip and short horns barely noticeable upon his brow. Yamamoto is hindered by the petals, the mass flitting by him in a frenzied gust and slicing into his thick red skin. With a howl of rage, he unfurls the wings he so long ago refused to use. The bones crack and creak with the disuse, the membrane beating against the petals in attempts to get them away. Once he backs away from Byakuya, the petals fall into a listless dance as the circle the noble on an unseen wind.

"Sticking to your ridiculous tricks?" the old man growls.

"This is my ability," Byakuya frowns. "You know that. Some of them control fire or water or earth, but I control plants. Though I stick to a certain type, don't be foolish enough to assume this is all my ability can do."

"It won't save you!"

"Then you're free to attempt to stop me."

Yamamoto cries out and lunges, surprised when the petals erupt against him once more. He forces his way through, taking the cuts in stride as he brings his sword forward to slice at the raven haired Kuchiki. A root of a nearby tree shoots out of the ground to intercept the thrust, Byakuya never moving a muscle. The old gargoyle tugs at the blade, but the tree root wraps around it tightly. With a single jerk, the hilt of the sword is snatched from Yamamoto's grip and the tree root draws it beneath the earth.

"Are you going to give up?" Byakuya wonders.

"Never! The rule of the Shinigami is mine!"

"You spent so much time and effort making us the most powerful type of new gargoyles," Byakuya sighs. "Why are you so determined to keep rule over something that isn't your kind?"

"If it weren't for me, you'd be nothing!"

"That does not mean we deserve to be your slaves."

The old man throws a punch, but the noble is too fast. When he decides to move, it's with a grace that few have ever seen in a male. The Kuchiki heir practically dancing through the blows attempted by the ancient gargoyle. The petals still stir upon the air, drawing more exhaustion from the enraged Yamamoto. Byakuya, however, expends as little energy as possible in his movements. The raven haired male hasn't even drawn his blade yet, the old man getting less and less confident in his own abilities.

"You can still give up."

"You'll have to kill me!" the older gargoyle hisses.

"… A pity. I would've like this to have ended without bloodshed," Byakuya sighs. "But if you insist."

He leaps forward in a burst of speed, his blade singing as it's drawn from its sheath. The movements are almost missed as he darts past Yamamoto, the old man gasping as his blood sprays upon the air. He falls, Byakuya standing tall just behind him as he flicks the blood from his blade. With one last look at the old gargoyle that now crumbles to dust upon the ground, Byakuya turns his gaze upon the Shinigami present.

"I have defeated the head of the Shinigami," he says loud and clear. "If any should challenge me, I suggest you step forward now and get it over with."

No one steps forward, all pleased with the change of events. Grimmjow holds Ichigo tightly to him, his eyes uncertain and hesitant. He needs to defeat Aizen, but he doesn't want control of a whole clan.

"I can't take care of a whole clan," he states a bit stressed.

"It's okay, Grimm," Ichigo murmurs. "I'll always be here to help you, I promise."

* * *

><p>Awe, poor Grimm-kitty! At least Ichi is on his side, together... they will RULE THE WORLD *manic laughter*<p>

Grimm and Ichi: *WTF faces*

Shiro: That's my girl! =D


	20. Grimmjow Rises

The moment many of you, if not all, have been waiting for (aside from when I make up for the prior angst). Grimm-kitty is about to take on Aizen for leadership of the Espada clan! YEAAAAAAA, GRIMM-KITTY! I think you can all tell who I'll favor in this one, no? =3

I'll also have to apologize, as I'm still trying to get back in the swing of things and my posting will be slower than usual. I'm also trying to get started on my book again, but I'll try to divide my time evenly between the two. That just means I won't get to post as often. That's okay, I've been spoiling you all with daily posts so far. You need to learn that you can't have your cake and eat it too.

Shiro: Wait... we can't?

Ichi: No, you can't.

Shiro: But... What are we supposed to do with it! D8

Vaerin and Ichi: ^^; It's just an expression.

* * *

><p>Part 20- Grimmjow Rises<p>

Grimmjow carefully maneuvers Ichigo from is arms to Goliath's, the large gargoyle wrapping his wings carefully around the smaller male to help provide a sense of comfort. With a small smile of thanks, Grimmjow turns to face Aizen. Demona's hand on his shoulder stops him, however, and he's gazing into her furious eyes.

"Do not lose to him," she hisses.

"I won't."

"Make us proud, Grimmjow," Angela grins. "I know Hudson would've loved to see this, so I'll have to tell him all the details!"

He nods, smiling a tad wider at the Manhattan clan before turning once more. Ichigo is safe with them, he has no doubt in his mind about that, and that's the only thing he would've worried about while fighting. Aizen is furious, though he catches the scent of fear from the other. Grimmjow was always the most promising hatchling converted, easily falling into the Espada abilities and overpowering the best to get his reputation.

"Make your mommy proud!" Nelliel cries out.

"Nell!" the teal haired male blushes brightly.

"Don't forget! The rules stand… except I'll most likely play favorites and blame Aizen for everything," the woman says off handedly.

Grimmjow rolls his eyes, waiting for everything to start with baited breath. Grimmjow has never been a patient person, Aizen knows that, but he's not stupid either. He's not going to make the first move, because that's what the other wants. Aizen lets his gargoyle features overtake him, wings stretching outward and claws flexing in threat… but the younger male just waits.

"I have to say, I'm not surprised it's come to this," the brunette chuckles. "After all… You were converted for the sole purpose of leading the Espada."

"Great, I hate fate," Grimmjow hisses.

"In fact, if it weren't for Yamamoto declaring the Espada unworthy of life, you would've been their leader the day I took you from Nelliel."

"Do you ever shut up? Or do you just like the sound of your own voice?"

"… So when were you planning on telling Ichigo what you know about his parents?"

Grimmjow's breath hitches and he catches Ichigo's questioning sound from Goliath's wings, his eyes sweeping that way briefly to see the other trying to peer out. It's at that moment that the brunette darts forward, sword ready to run the younger male through. He barely dodges it, twisting his form just in time to get away from injury. Aizen turns to face him, Grimmjow already fallen into a defensive position.

"You never really showed much knack for your ability, though," Aizen points out. "Never even took a gargoyle form."

"For your information, I have two," Grimmjow sneers. "And I don't use them, because the stronger my human form is, the stronger they'll be. That's a little lesson most of you missed."

"It doesn't matter. I will defeat you and with your defeat… Ichigo will be mine."

"Kick his ass, Grimm!" Ichigo shouts. "Don't let him talk about me like that! I'm not property, damn it!"

"Calm down, Kitten, he won't win."

"He better not! I'll hunt you down in the afterlife!"

A shiver passes through him at the thought of that vengeful form hunting him down, his mind already demanding he not let that happen. Aizen leaps once more, Grimmjow's tail appearing to slip around the hilt of the brunette's now sheathed sword and toss it aside.

"You…"

"Hey, I've learned to master every part of my forms," he grins feral. "It's not my fault you chose to ignore some."

Grimmjow dodges a punch for his jaw, catching Aizen in the gut before the jump back away from one another. Goliath is having difficulty keeping Ichigo from getting away, the orangette determined to see what's going on and fighting to slip between the larger male's wings. Finally, he parts them enough for Ichigo to watch and that settles him down. Aizen takes to the air, Grimmjow's form turning purely feline as he jumps toward a tree. His powerful legs kick off the tree, his claws aching to imbed themselves into the gargoyle he's heading straight for, and then they're slamming against each other. Grimmjow's fangs find purchase in Aizen's shoulder, his claws raking through the thin membrane of the brunette's wings, and they spin uncontrollably as they tumble to the ground. Grimmjow lands on his feet, but Aizen hit's the ground hard with a solid thump.

"You'll never defeat me, Aizen," Grimmjow snarls. "But I'm not gonna kill quickly. You threatened my mate, you destroyed our egg, and I'll see you burn for it… but only after I make you pay!"

He presses a large and heavy paw between the brunette's shoulder blades, his teeth gripping one wing before a quick jerk tears it clean off his back. The brunette howls in pain, Demona grinning like the demon she's named after, and the teal furred wildcat does the same too the other. His claws tear skin and flesh, digging bone deep as his jaws snap limbs with ease. Nelliel starts to look very disgusted, trying her best not to throw up from the sheer mutilation going on in front of her. Finally, she can't take it anymore.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaques!" she snaps.

The feline looks up innocently, a piece of flesh hanging from his bloody maw. The sea green haired female gags, glaring heatedly at her cub.

"How many times to I have to tell you not to play with your victims!" she snaps. "I think he's suffered enough!"

"But…"

"Don't make me tell you again, young man!"

With a childish groan, the feline vanishes in a cloud of snow. Grimmjow, back to his human form, draws his sword with a petulant mumble. It's quieted immediately when Nell gives him a motherly scowl, the sword coming down on Aizen quickly to end him.

"Grimmjow!"

"Okay, okay!" he whines.

He cuts the brunette's head off, having purposefully missed any fatal wounds the first time. Aizen crumbles away, the Espada visibly relaxing with the absence of such a man. Nelliel, however, marches over to Grimmjow and grabs his ear. As the feisty female yanks her cub over by said ear and Grimmjow whines at the treatment, the Espada can't help but sweat drop.

"That's supposed ta be our leader?" Gin snorts in humor. "He can't even control his mom, what the hell can do with us?"

* * *

><p>There, only one chapter left. How are you all holding up? You still liking it? I hope so, because I don't plan on changing it. ^^ Once more, I apologize for going back to my book. I've had writer's block for a few months now and I'm really eager to get on to the fourth book! Unfortunately, my mind is brimming with ideas for that one and it's full of cobwebs for the third ^^; Stupid brain, WORK WILL YOU! D=<p> 


	21. The Truth and a Reward

Whoo-hoo! Almost done! I'm so glad to be cutting back on fics, keeping them all together is confusing at times. ;p

Grimmjow: She's less than sane.

Shiro: That's why she's my protege! She can't take after me unless she were a little psycho! =D

Ichigo: Unfortunately, we're the victims of her psychotic tendancies. =(

Grimmjow and Shiro: ... Oh yeah. T^T

* * *

><p>Part 21- The Truth and a Reward<p>

He was in serious pain, but he didn't mind one bit. As he lay on his stomach, sprawled across a futon in one of Kisuke's guest rooms, Ichigo sits beside him. He has questions, yet he knows this isn't the time for them. There has been a huge shift in power throughout the evolved gargoyle clans, something massive and life changing. The teal haired male wishes the Manhattan clan were here, yet the sun started coming up soon after Nell was finished reprimanding Grimmjow's lack of control in battle. They retired to the mansion and Kisuke asked for Ichigo and Grimmjow to join him and the Visoreds for dinner. Now, the two are in their room and waiting for the salves the shopkeeper just went to collect.

"Do you hurt badly?" Ichigo asks.

"Kind of… Nelliel doesn't pull punches when she's mad at you," Grimmjow sighs.

Truth be told, he came out of his fight with Aizen fairly unscathed… it was the 'reprimanding' afterward that injured him the most. Ichigo places petite hands on his back, slowly and carefully rubbing knots and kinks from his shoulders. The dominant male groans in satisfaction, a purr vibrating against his female's fingertips.

"I'm glad Aizen is gone," Ichigo mutters bitterly. "He… our egg was… Why?"

"Ichigo, sometimes things happen that you just can't control," Grimmjow sighs. "It's not your fault and it's not my fault, Aizen was the one that did it. He paid for it, but that won't bring our egg back… we'll just have to make another someday."

"… Today?"

"Uh… how about we wait until it happens on its own?" Grimmjow offers.

The door opens and Kisuke walks in, kneeling beside Grimmjow and across from Ichigo. As he works the salves into the teal haired gargoyle's back and wraps some of the more brutal injuries from Nelliel's claws, he gives Ichigo a curious glance.

"Ichigo?" he starts.

"Yes?"

"… How do I start… um… You know, I knew your parents. They were very nice people," he ventures. "Your mother… you look just like her."

"Just cut to the chase or you'll lose his interest," Grimmjow murmurs. "You have to be blunt with him or you won't get anywhere."

"… Just like his mother," Kisuke chuckles. "Then I guess I should just say… I'm your father, Ichigo."

The orangette just stares at him a moment, looking down to see Grimmjow's expression… he knows the other isn't lying. Carefully, Kisuke goes through the same story he told Grimmjow. Ichigo listens quietly, head tilted to one side in a feline manner.

"After Byakuya's fight with Yamamoto, he told me that the old man actually killed your parents," he sigh sadly. "Yamamoto had tipped the Visoreds off to the Espada's planned attack that never came, so he could have the opportunity to destroy your parents. He stole your egg after killing Masaki… she was on her way to me. I didn't know she had her egg, I thought you were destroyed along with her. I'm so sorry."

"… It's okay," Ichigo states softly. "I just can't believe all this… all the time I've wasted listening to my mother's murderer."

"I'll just… give you time with your mate, okay?" Kisuke smiles minutely. "I understand this isn't something one can take in so easily, you probably need time."

He stands and hesitantly pats Ichigo on the head before leaving, the orangette following and clicking the lock once the door is shut. Grimmjow sighs happily, but stiffens at the sound of the door locking. He opens a single eye to look in Ichigo's direction, the smaller male grinning from ear to ear.

"… What are you doing?" he asks suspiciously.

"I'm spending time with my mate."

"Ichi, I'm really sore," Grimmjow frowns. "I don't think…"

"I'm spending time… with my mate," Ichigo hisses more forcefully.

Grimmjow groans, but says nothing more. After a moment, he's pushed onto his back and Ichigo is straddling his hips. He doesn't mind the affection from his lover, as he was afraid Ichigo would turn into himself and refuse being touched. To find the complete opposite happening just makes his day.

"I love you," Ichigo purrs.

"I love you, too."

Ichigo leans down and locks their lips together, Grimmjow's hands immediately moving to grip his uke's firm ass. He kneads the muscle there, slipping his tongue into the orangette's mouth to explore a cavern he already knows. Ichigo sits back up and slips his shirt off, working on his dominant's pants since he's already discarded his shirt.

"You should slow down," Grimmjow whispers.

"But, Grimm, don't you want your reward?"

"… Reward?"

"For saving me, of course. For getting rid of Aizen," Ichigo grins mischievously.

Well, who is he to say no to that? His own grin turns feral as Ichigo slips his pants down his strong thighs, his member already standing at attention. Ichigo licks the head, sucking on the tip as he moves his own pants off. Grimmjow groans in pleasure, fingers playing in orange locks as Ichigo bobs his head. When he pulls away, he sticks his fingers into his mouth to wet them and slowly prepares himself once he deems them slick enough.

"Oh my god, you're killing me," Grimmjow murmurs in shock.

Ichigo grins at him, crawling up along his frame before stopping to fully seat himself on his lover's rigid length. A hiss erupts from the teal haired male at the tightness enveloping him, but it's morphed into a sharp intake of breath when Ichigo starts to ride him. The orangette moans and cries out as Grimmjow guides him down harshly and strikes his prostate each time, his bottom lip being abused by his teeth as he chews on it. Lust fills Grimmjow eyes as his lover melts before him, his body writhing atop him wantonly as he moans out loud in his ecstasy.

"S-so close," Ichigo murmurs with a whimper. "H-harder!"

Grimmjow rolls them over, bending Ichigo in half as he slams in harder and faster than before. Their bodies glisten in the light of the room, sweat coating them as they exhaust themselves. Finally, Ichigo screams out Grimmjow's name and coats their stomachs in his release. Grimmjow hammers into the smaller male a few more times before emptying himself deep within his lover's core. He's careful to roll them back over so he doesn't crush his smaller mate, Ichigo limp against his chest as they come down from their high.

"I love you, Grimm… can we have another egg now?"

"Ichi, you don't have to have an egg to show me how much you love me," the domineering male sighs. "It's enough to have you right here beside me."

It takes a moment, but soon that brilliant smile is back and Ichigo kisses him.

* * *

><p>Sorry, I misinformed you all ^^; There are <em>22<em> chapters, not 21. One more chapter!


	22. End

IT'S THE LAST CHAPTER T^T Finally, I make up for the horrible fate of the egg earlier. Just like I promised, I hope it'll be a happy enough ending for everyone!

Grimmjow: I'm happy! =3

Ichigo: Me, too! =D

Vaerin: And that's all that matters! =)

* * *

><p>Part 22- End<p>

It's been a year and everything has settled nicely, the Visoreds and Shinigami writing up a treaty with the Espada. Grimmjow actually does fairly well leading his clan, though that's mainly because Ichigo keeps him on track. Right now, he's just lounging around the Kuchiki manor with his mate snuggled close to his side. They're here for an announcement, a family thing that Grimmjow was forced to come to 'if he loved his mate'.

"You know what this is all about?" Grimmjow wonders.

"Yep! I helped!"

"What is it?"

"Just wait, they're coming now."

With a huff, Grimmjow turns his gaze to Rukia and Renji. They're just arriving, the bearers of the announcement, and Grimmjow can feel relief at the fact this is all almost done and he can get home. Ichigo's been twice as 'affectionate' lately for some reason, yet Grimmjow's never been the type of mate to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Okay, for the announcement," Rukia beams. "I want to thank Ichigo, because he's the one that made this possible! Renji and I… we're going to have our first egg!"

"… What?"

"We really wanted to have a hatchling, so I asked Ichigo to use his ability to make this egg perfect like his," she explains.

"Thanks, Ichigo," Renji grins widely. "You're the best friend a guy could ask for."

"I wanted to tell you guys something, too!" Ichigo says. "Grimm and I… well… you know we lost our first egg…"

"Ichi…"

"No, it's okay… I… I'm better. I have been for a while," he grins. "I just… I wanted to tell you that… I'm a few days away from our second egg."

"… You wanna run that by me again?" Grimmjow murmurs in shock.

"I… I've been carrying our second egg, but I didn't realize it until Rukia mentioned something the other day," he blushes. "Nell said my body creates a void to keep it in so I don't show any serious signs, so it's really hard to tell. But… I got checked over by Unohana and she told me that I'm going to be laying my second egg in a few days time."

Grimmjow goes pale, everyone watching him cautiously as he promptly passes out. Ichigo blushes as he tries to fan his mate awake again, the only thing keeping him from panicking being Renji's laughter.

"I thought he'd take that way better than I did," the redhead snorts.

A few days later, Ichigo repeats the process of laying his egg. Rukia refused to let anyone within the room while she helped Ichigo through it for the second time, so everyone was locked out and forced to listen to the two bicker loudly. Grimmjow wanted to break down the door and strangle the small female shouting at his precious mate. Finally, they were allowed in and Grimmjow almost ran Rukia over to reach Ichigo. The orangette is sleeping peacefully in his bed, curled around an onyx egg this time with a dusting of white speckles on one side as a soft teal glow pulses from the shell.

"That's… it's beautiful," Grimmjow murmurs as he runs a hand over the smooth egg. "We made this?"

"Yep, that's your baby," Kisuke grins. "My grandbaby! Yorouchi! We're gonna be grandparents!"

"Shut up, you stupid fool!" she screams. "I'm not old."

"We're not old, Ichi's just having a baby young," he huffs. "We'll be the cool hip grandparents."

"… Okay!"

It's a few weeks after that that Grimmjow and Ichigo are sleeping, their egg nestled between them as their bodies heat it further. Ichigo is startled when something moves beside him, glancing blearily at Grimmjow and then at his egg. It shakes, Ichigo gasping as he gropes blindly to wake his mate.

"Mm… What the hell…"

"Grimm, wake up."

"Go to sleep, ichi," he mumbles in his sleep.

"Wake up, dumb ass!" the orangette snaps as he hits Grimmjow in the face with his pillow.

"Gah! Ichi, I'm sleeping!"

"The egg is moving!"

"Huh?"

The egg shakes again, garnering Grimmjow's attention as he moves to sit up. Ichigo is up and trying hard not to give into the urge to bounce in place when the first crack appears along the shell. A portion of the shell breaks away, a glowing blue eye peeking out before a tiny little hand reaches for Ichigo. Finally a wing breaks out the back and flap around until the egg tips and falls away completely. Lying on the beg with pieces of shell around them, is a tiny little boy. He has a shock of blue hair a shade lighter than his dad's and icy blue eyes, much lighter than Grimmjow's. Ichigo hesitates to lift him in his arms, the baby boy's reptilian tail winding loosely around his wrist.

"Grimm… look," Ichigo gasps. "He's so cute."

"He… looks just like me."

The baby giggles, reaching out a hand to grip Grimmjow's finger tightly. The teal haired feline smirks, running that finger down the baby's stomach carefully. Ichigo looks so happy, his amber eyes alight with it as he gazes upon his little hatchling. For a moment, Grimmjow is almost bitter he didn't get to see this sooner.

"Grimmjow, what are we going to name him?"

"I don't know, Ichi… You pick."

"No, he's our first son," Ichigo frowns. "You should pick, Grimm. You're the dad, after all."

"… Let's call him… Ryo," Grimmjow grins widely. "Ryo Jaegerjaques."

Little Ryo gnaws on Grimmjow's finger, one wing twitching behind him as his tail tightens around Ichigo's wrist. Grimmjow leans over and kisses his mate, Ichigo purring in joy as he holds the baby close to his chest. It's still very early in the morning, but Ryo needs food and Ichigo isn't even considering breast feeding in the least. He gets up and starts for the door, soon joined by his mate as Grimmjow's arms wrap around his waist and his chin settles atop the orangette's head.

"I'm so happy," Ichigo sighs, "but… I think he's going to have your personality."

"… I'll keep Nelliel on speed dial," Grimmjow mutters.

Ichigo laughs, already having heard of the horrid tales of raising his violence prone mate. Though he laughs, on the inside he's crying a river. Grimmjow was definitely no picnic from Nelliel's recollections, but he's certain they'll make it… somehow. At least they can try for a more reasonable child in the future!

* * *

><p>LOL! And that's the end! Hope you enjoyed the fic, I know I enjoyed writing it!<p> 


End file.
